Hanging in the Balance
by bewitchedbennett
Summary: After the news leaks out about Klaus. Bonnie moves to Beacon Hills, without anyone's knowledge. Damon sets off to find the Witch to bring her home. What he didn't expect was to find her already in danger with an Alpha trailing after her along with his pack. Feelings stir while danger continues to rise. Causing friction between the members in the new gang. {Bermon}
1. History Appearance

**Note:** _Hello. Its me with another Bonnie Story. I already have projects with GWTW, which will be updated soon. Earlier then normal. And with TD, but this one I have been planning along side GWTW. A Bermon fanfic. As those who follow me on Tumblr might have seen my Graphic I made of Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett and Derek Hale. I wanted to do an angsty triangle between those. And thought what better time to do it now when I have no school? _

**Disclaim:** _**I do not own any of the characters. This story wouldn't be here today without the lovely creators LJ Smith and The CW**_

* * *

You don't realize what you've got until it is gone. And that is what Damon Salvatore realized in that moment when he had noticed that the resident Mystic Falls Witch was no longer living at her home. It wasn't his fault that it had taken months before he realized that she was gone, his hands were tied up with Elena's 'death' and the transitions. Elena hadn't realized, nor Stefan and neither did the runner Caroline Forbes. Neither of Bonnie's friends had noticed her disappearance. Damon did, not until it was too late. Too late for everyone.

Damon walked down the steps of the hard flooring into the room across from the front door. Couches on either side, its arms inline with the fireplace. The small table held a bowl, and nothing else. But all these details passed on Damon as he walked away and towards the bar that he was proud to say was his own. Considering he was the one that spent most of his time behind, mixing drinks. That is when he wasn't at the Grill, in his spot, drinking them dry.

A glass made its appearance in his hand, a bottle of his most favourite Bourbon in his other. Damon had to admit it to himself; he has started to miss Bonnie's presence. Just a little. A tiny speck. Missed having to look over his shoulder into the olive judging eyes, as those plush curvy lips lifted up to quip back a comment. Almost always dripped with sarcasm.

He slightly missed having the waft of Honey, Vanilla and roses in the air whenever Bonnie came barging into the Salvatore Boarding house. Either to yell at him for his behaviour or came when they needed her.

Damon subconsciously took in a deep breath. His chest expanding. Nothing. No scent of her. No scent of her signature Magic in the air.

It has been weeks. Months, since her disappearance. In that time, her mark that she had left on Mystic Falls that was tainted on every house, every person. Was Gone. Gone with the ghost of her smile and lingering attitude.

Although he didn't mind not having to constantly surrender his head to combust of pain every time she sent him an aneurysm. Just because he simply grated her the wrong way.

"She can't be too far Stefan." A voice, a familiar voice he would usually die just to hear, reached his ears. Damon lowered the bourbon in his hand to rest on the armchair he had found himself in moment ago.

"Elena."

"No Stefan." She has to be close by. Her Father..." Damon fought the urge to roll his eyes. Everyone knew, even Damon, how reliable Bonnie had come of her father. The parental figure that was always absent in the young witch's life.

"She will come back when she is ready." The sound of a door creaked open, their voices becoming even louder as the only block between his ears and their voices were removed. Damon eyes never strayed from the flames before him.

"Her phone doesn't even ring anymore."

Ever since he subtly hinted towards the other members of Mystic Falls about Bonnie. They had been on high search for her. Looking everywhere for the witch who went behind there back and undid the biggest plan to take down Klaus.

Elena had taken the guilt with full force; she was the one who had really taken her anger out on Bonnie. Everyone was shocked, even Damon had to admit he was too. Once they found out that Bonnie had saved the biggest threat, Klaus Mikaelson.  
No one had realized that the reason she did save Klaus was to save her, and when they did. She was already long gone. Leaving behind a note with Elena's name scribbled on top, above a hastily scrawled 'sorry.' A ring lying next to the small little square piece of paper.

A daylight ring for the new Vampire.

Ever since Bonnie had gone from their lives. Disappeared into the memories that floats around and haunts the gang. Damon had realized that in those long months. That he didn't hate the witch; he hadn't felt that emotion towards her in a long time. But didn't fully realize just how much he had come to be used to her annoying presence.

She was actually the only one around here that he wasn't forced to keep his mouth shut from saying the very things he wanted to say. With Bonnie, she brought a true smirk to his face, nothing like he shared with Elena in all those times he had tried to take her from under Stefan's nose. Those real snarky smiles that he would get when Bonnie and Damon were in a heated argument about goodness knows what. Bonnie was the only one in this little group that challenged him, kept him on his toes. Argued endlessly, as both were too stubborn to relent to the other.

Now that she was gone. There was no spark in his life. There was no one around this boring place for him to rival up a good argument with. No one was as a good as Bonnie, no matter how much he tried to get one of these other kids to fill her spot. They just didn't reach Bonnie's standards, not even half. And the longer Bonnie was gone, the less Damon became attached and devoted to winning Elena's Heart. His mind and attention focused on something all together.

"How did your little road trip go?" Damon finally spoke towards the couple; his voice implied that he really didn't care what the answer was.

The way these two were going about hunting down Bonnie was ridiculous. It was a waste of time. But yet Damon never offered to help, never appeared to be interested in finding their missing witch.

"Not now Damon." Elena's voice was terse as she glared at him.

"I take that it was a waste of time. Could have saved you the trip and told you that myself." He smirked as he downed the remaining liquor in his glass.

"I don't see you getting off that ass of yours Damon and helping out." Elena rounded on him. Flashing red tinged eyes on Damon, who continued to sit there and watch Elena. Amusement flared in his eyes.

Not the amusement that Elena thought – at her expense, at this situation – but amusement that he didn't find her fiery attitude a turn on anymore. Before, whenever she blew up like this. Damon found that it caused for a nice pleasant reaction. But now, it did nothing. And it wasn't lost on the Vampire of the -lack off- feelings.

"Of course you wont. Not unless it is something that only concerns you."

Damon remained silent as Elena continued to shout her mouth off. Her eyelids lowered into daggers as she came closer to the vampire content in his chair.

"Bonnie has saved your life countless of times." She spat into his face.

"You're .ful." She slammed a finger into his chest. Over and over at each punctation. Strength behind it shocked Damon as he was pushed further into his chair. The chair itself creaked at the sudden pressure.

Damon moved. One second he was sitting having Elena towering over him. The next he was standing before her taking steps forward as she took steps back.

"Have you ever thought, that she doesn't want to see you?" He asked, watching with pleasure and a slight hint of guilt as she flinched at his words.

"That she is hiding from you. What you are?" He continued.

"If she wanted to be found. You would have found her." Damon felt a hand on his shoulder. A quick glance told him Stefan was trying to pry him away. But Damon was not backing down. Not now. This was long over due.

"Her car is gone. Her father isn't here. Her phone doesn't pick up any of your calls. Not a single ounce of a word from her has told you that she is alive. Because." A slow smile spread across his face. That who would rival a predator bearing down on his prey.

"Because. She doesn't want to have anything to do with you. The new you." Damon watched as her eyes glazed over by unshed tears.

"You are heartless." She spoke through a strangled cough. Holding back her tears as she turned on the heels of her boots and headed up the stairs.

Damon faintly heard the tears begin to flow freely as she stormed her way into Stefan's room. Not an ounce of need to go after her was in his body. He had no patience for Elena.

"That was unnecessary Damon. There was no need for you to take your frustrations out on Elena." Stefan spoke from the spot next to the chair that once was vacated by Damon's body.

"Don't you start on me Brother." He sneered the last words as he walked over to the bar again. Pouring himself another glass of Bourbon.

"She is going through a rough time. You didn't need to say those things to her."

"Saint Stefan. Standing up for little woe innocent Elena." He rolled his eyes as he shot his head back. With the glass in toe. Taking the drink in one large gulp. A slight wince in the corner of his eyes gave way the slight burn that appeared suddenly in his throat.

"Hate to break it to you _brother_." His tone implied differently. "But she isn't little Innocent Elena anymore."

"You have changed." Stefan's loud observant halted the older Salvatore's steps from walking away from his brother. Turning around slowly. A slightly smirk on his lips.

"Everyone changes. As _you_ keep reminding me." His smirk creped even wider, trying to ignore the burning feeling in his gut. As his brother continued to asses him. His gaze burning over Damon.

"Ever since she left. You have been sulking—"

"I don't sulk."

"Acting out randomly, killing more then normal. People are going to start to notice that it is you who is leaving a trail of bodies." He paused for a moment, a knowing look glint in his eyes. As if Damon didn't say a single word. "Being moody. Passing up opportunities to play with Elena's emotions."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Our own Dr Vampire. Want to tell me what my horoscope is for the month? Am I going to be feasting on some twins or even a blonde?" His voice dripped sarcasm.

"Who would have thought you liked having to keep watching your back for when I try and grab your girl. Thats a little twisted don't you think Stefan?"

"You are not going to get a rise out of me Damon. You know I am right."

Damon stared at the blonde Salvatore. Knowing he was partly right, this little argument was a lost cause. The affects of the drinks he had already downed that night was already wearing off.

"Whatever." He turned the moment he spoke the last word and took the stairs two at a time. Ignoring his brothers eyes burning holes into his back.

Slipping into his room, he payed no attention to anything other then the Cupboard at the other end of the room. His hand slipped out to latch onto the handle the moment he reached the wooden door. His mind only partly paying attention on the sound of Elena's sobbing and Stefan's condolences.

The door slid backwards, just grazing an inch away from his chest. A map lined the wall on his door. Marks crossing over parts that have been given the clear.

_If only he had his witch to find his witch._

Damon smirked at his own comment as he heard the sound of Elena and Stefan slipping outside and down to his car. Probably taking her to her own house to play the happy and yet distraught couple.  
Anger burned inside Damon as he traced a finger over the crosses he had marked on the paper.

_Where are you Judgy?_

Just as he let that thought take over, the sound of ringing pulled him out of his own head. Slipping the expensive plastic to his ear. He barked a greeting into the phone.

"We found her."

Was the only reply that Damon got as he grabbed his already packed duffle bag that lay nestled at the bottom of the cupboard. Leather jacket, wallet and keys made its way to his hand as the other ended the phone call. Staring intently at the screen, until the sound of a message notified him that the address would be held within the unopened text. With a flash, Damon was by his car, chucking the bag in the back and jumped behind the wheel. His hand still held the phone, and now seated he opened the new text. A frown creasing his eyebrows slightly as he read the address of where the little Witch had ran off to.

"What are you doing there Judgy?"

Closing and chucking the phone onto the passenger seat beside him. The engine roared to life the moment his hand guided the keys in the ignition. Foot slammed on the accelerator. Damon hit the road at full speed, ignoring the flashing speed signs as he headed towards the very sign that stated his departure out of Mystic Falls

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she sat back. Her back pressing body shaped dent into the cushions. Her knees up and hugged tight to her chest as her arms wrapped protectively around them. A blanket wrapped over her body, while a cup of tea nestled between her numb fingers. It was cold outside; a frosted chill surrounded Beacon Hills over the night. Causing puffs of air to become visible in front of each waking persons mouth.

A line of white frost was covered over the areas that the shadows were protecting from the early morning sun. Unable to sleep, Bonnie had decided that lying in bed until she was supposed to wake up, wasn't nearly as good as sitting outside. In the cold mid winter chill.

Bringing the coffee mug to her lips, her dried lips stuck to the warm mug with a burning relief. Hot liquid slipped into her mouth the moment she tipped it back and left a course of warmth inside her body as she swallowed. Smacking her lips together while her tongue slipped out and licked the remaining tea of her lips. Nothing beats a cup of hot tea in a cold morning.

"What are you doing out here?" A male voice spoke up from besides her, tilting her head to the side. Bonnie let her green eyes fall onto Dr. Deaton. Beacon Hills own Vet. His bold head was covered by a hat; his hands were inside the long over coat. Shoulders hunched while brown eyes gazed upon his houseguest.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I might just sit out here with a cupa." Bonnie replied. Hugging the blanket she dragged with her outside, tighter.

"Anything you need to talk about?" He asked as he made his way closer to Bonnie. A soft smile on his lips.

Ever since the moment she had rocked up in the middle of the night, he had been dropping hints and openings that would prompt her to discuss her sudden appearance at his home. He welcomed her in with open arms and respected her privacy. But it didn't stop him trying to get the young stubborn girl to open up. So it wasn't that much of a shock to see her shaking her head.

"No. Its fine Deaton." She smiled around the mouth of the mug. Looking up with wide sleep deprived eyes.

"You are going to be late." Bonnie commented. A small chuckle left her lips when his hand instantly made to become visible in his line of sight.

"Keep warm Bonnie. Don't stay out too long." He replied as he waved. Hurrying down the steps and to his car that sat in the driveway. A reassuring bang of a car door slamming shut spread relief over her bones, as she listened to the car driving out of the driveway and down the road.

For the past month, she had been caught up within the dramas of Beacon Hills. Bonnie had to wonder if it was her own fault for supernatural drama's unfolding around her. First Mystic Falls with the Vampires now Beacon Hills with werewolf's. Maybe she was a beacon for Supernatural creatures.

Now that they knew that there was an Alpha running around. Killing people left, right and centre. She had been brushing up on her protective spells. Placing them on the Animal Clinic, on Deaton's Home and even when she was at the Pack's house.

"You are going to catch a cold." A deep voice spoke, this time coming from in front of her. Glancing up, she felt the familiar tingle in her gut every time she was around a werewolf. A big smile spread across her lips as she let her eyes fall onto the guy that was becoming easier to like as each day goes by.

"I wonder what gave you that idea." That earned her a smile from him. His leather jacket was fitted over his broad shoulders. Wrapped around the muscles that packed his arms. A while shirt underneath, with a black pair of pants on. The classic Derek Look.

"Is it safe for you to be out here?" He asked as he took the few steps up onto the veranda and sat on the outside couch next to Bonnie.

"You know that I can protect myself Derek." She shot him a pointed look before re-wrapping the blankets around her. Taking a sip of her tea.

"Bonnie. We don't know who this Alpha is. He could be anyone. He could hurt you." He growled, his hands fitted onto his jeans. Clenching onto his knees as his eyes glowered over to the street. His car sat on the edge. How Bonnie didn't hear his car rock up was beyond her.

"I will know, just like I knew what you are. Like I knew what Scott is." Exasperated, she turned her attention back onto the scene before her.

"Fine. Your not going to listen to me either way." He shook his head as his body moved to lean back. Arms crossing over his chest. The leather bunched up around his arms.

"About time you learnt that."

"Is there any point in asking for you to keep out of this? Keep yourself safe?"

That earned him a scoff and an eye roll.

"Thought so." He grunted as they lapsed into a quiet, comfortable silence.

Bonnie was at a lost on how they were going to find this guy. Find the Alpha that had been terrorizing the Citizens of Mystic Falls. They already know his plan. Get Scott to Kill his Pack and join him. After that, they were clueless. It was like this guy was always one step ahead of him.

"Can you at least promise me that if it ever comes down to saving yourself or saving someone else? Can you look after yourself?"

"Derek. I am not going to stand by and watch people get hurt. If there is a way that I can save them, I will."

"What if you die?" His hands shot up in the air as he turned on the seat, his eyes boring into the green depths of the witch's.

"Then I will die." She said simply.

"And I will make sure I take down whoever I can in the process. While protecting you guys."

"Why do you have to be so _good_?"

"Its part of the package, the charm." Derek growled low in his throat.

"This isn't something to joke about Bonnie. This is _your_ life."

That had rendered her silence, her bottom lip captured into her teeth. Chewing onto the skin as she let her eyes lock onto the light blue ones. His eyes were fierce, as his words hung in the air between them

_Your life._

Nobody had ever taken into consideration of her life. Never asked her to stay out of something and look after herself. Nobody back at Mystic Falls had asked Bonnie if she wanted to do this, or even asked how she was feeling about doing what she had to do to protect her best friend and her two love struck puppies.  
No one expect the people she had met in Beacon Hills.

Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Jackson. They all cared. Even when most of them didn't understand what was going on around them. They put her first, while she put them first.  
And last Derek. He had shown many times that he wanted nothing more then to place her into a glass case and keep her protected and out of harms way.

"I know Derek." She finally answered. Her eyes leaving his to look out at the trees around the place. The woods on her left.

"Its hard you know."

"I know." He finally answered after a moment of silence.

And he did know. He was the one that she had told, along with Stiles and Scott. About the things that she had done at her old home. They knew how many times she put her life on the line to protect the people of Mystic. How many times she actually "died." They knew all about the sacrifices she made, and the lost that had fallen on her. They knew everything.

"Just protect yourself." His voice was low and thick. Bonnie smiled from around her finished mug; the only thing remaining of her tea was the slight lingering smell of her herbed tea.

Before Bonnie could reply she saw two figures make their way towards the house. Both were walking with their hands deep into their pockets. Their lips moving as they talked to each other. Bonnie couldn't hear a word that left their mouths. But she knew that Derek could hear them as clear as if they were standing right before him.

"Bonnie!" Stiles the shorter of the two, his hair cut to an army like shave. Pale face coming closer as he slowly took the steps up onto the veranda. A smile on his lips as he pulled his jacket closer, the brown thick coat suited his colouring and was zipped up tight. The jeans his wore were a little baggy, as his sneakers seemed to look too big as well.

"Stiles. I haven't seen you in a _long_ time." Her green eyes twinkled as a smile curved her plush lips.

Stiles laughed as he took a seat on the lone chair that was facing Bonnie. His eyes shifted ever so slightly at Derek whose eyes were on Scott.

The brown shaggy hair of the other boy, pushed backwards as a gust of wind suddenly appeared. His brown puppy like eyes appeared as they gazed between Derek and Bonnie. A small smile on his lips, making his uneven jaw line become even at the one sided crocked smile.

"Hi Bonnie." He greeted, taking a seat on the railing that was connecting the house wall to the pole that kept the veranda roof up.

"Scott." Bonnie smiled in greeting.

"What are you two doing here? You weren't meant to come here until..." Her eyes went down to the phone in Derek's hand, glancing at the numbers blaring at them.

"Another two hours."

"Your magic is finally rubbing off on us and we can sense now when you are up and about." Stiles joked from his spot. Bonnie let an eyebrow rise as she tried to fight the smile that was pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Actually we are here to tell you that School is cancelled for the rest of the day." Scott quickly spoke from his spot. His right leg propped up on the banister, his back against the pole.

"Why?"

"Another Death." Derek asked, even though it came out as a statement. Scott nodded his head.

"Who has he..." Bonnie's voice trailed off as a sight in the woods caught her attention. A flash of something that appeared in the trees. Letting her magic slide away from the group and out into the forest, she ignored the burning gut feeling of Scott and Derek and felt a familiar and yet foreign feeling settle in her stomach.

"Bonnie?" Stiles asked noticing her distracted look. Bonnie ignored him. Eyes trapped on the black bird that was flying towards them. Bonnie's whole body tensed, her back rammed up straight. Her fingers straining white as they clutched to her cold mug with a fierce hold. Her green eyes followed the crow until it landed on the opposite banister to Scott. Its inhuman eyes locking on Bonnie's. Her mouth parted as her heart raced in her chest. Thudding against her ribcage. Trying to escape its confines.

"Bonnie." Scott jumped down from his spot and knelt down in front of her. But she kept her eyes on the bird. Derek eyes were too locked on the bird. Noticing the weird behaviour that the Crow was displaying.

"Bonnie" Her name being called over and over as Stiles and Scott tried to get her attention. But she couldn't answer them; she couldn't see anything but the bird.

They are here. They are here.

Repeated over and over her head, along with a chorus of no's.

It can't be. Not this long. Not now.

"Bonnie." A deep voice penetrated her thoughts; her head snapped to the side and looked up into Derek's pale eyes. Her green ones focused on him before her lips moved, whispering. Derek frowned and they both heard Stiles.

"What did she say?"

"Its him." Scott supplied as Derek looked at the Bird again, Scott got up and tried to scare the bird away. The Bird remained seated where it was, even as Scott grew closer.

"Shoo." "Go Away." Scott spoke as his arms moved outwards to hit the bird. The crow's beady eye locked on Scott and with a look only a crow could muster as annoyance it flew into the woods and out of sight.

"Who is he?" Stiles asked as Bonnie got up in an instant, walking quickly indoors. Eyes burning as she tired to keep her tears from escaping. The three boys following behind.

Stiles asking again who he was.

* * *

**Note:** _And here is the first chapter, hoped you enjoyed it! :)_


	2. Setting Down Roots

**Note**: _I am so shocked with the amount of reviews that I have got for just the first Chapter. You guys are truly amazing! Hopefully I do this story justice. As for who Bonnie ends up with(The Endgame), well you guys are just going to have to keep reading to find out! All your questions will be answered soon enough. This story will be a little different to what TVD and TW is doing/has done.  
Thank so much for all the lovely reviews, favourites, and follows! (You made my night/day)_

**Summary:** The rest of the Mystic Gang finally take notice of Bonnie's disappearance and are endlessly looking for her. Damon finds out where she is and sets out to bring her home. All the while, Bonnie has made a new home in Beacon Hills where she is starting to like the Big Alpha, and has become close friends with the Beacon Gang. Life was as normal as it can get with an Unknown Alpha running around, that was until a sudden appearance had turned everything around.

**Disclaim:** _**I do not own any of the characters. This story wouldn't be here today without the lovely creators LJ Smith and The CW**_

* * *

~**_Two Hours Earlier_**~

Damon drove past the introduction sign; its welcoming message told him that he had finally reached his destination, Beacon Hills. Normally Damon would love to take time away from all the drama that seemed to circle Mystic Falls and take a road trip out somewhere. But this was a first time that he really didn't want to. One fact was that he was going to a town by himself. The second was that the whole purpose of this trip was to fetch something - someone - to bring back home. A messenger. That is what Damon felt like at the moment. The fact that it was his idea and his own selfish needs that drove him to this daft town. Was completely beside the point.  
Damon wasn't one to do things for other people and when he did there was always something for him in it. And that is how he found himself in this tiny town, smaller then Mystic Falls then at home feasting on a blonde or two. Slowly, he drove while taking in the town that was unfolding itself through shades of black. His blue eyes were covered by half lidded eyelids even though you couldn't see them through the designer sunglasses he wore.

"What are you doing here Judgy?" Damon found himself asking that question again. Wondering why on earth the young witch would be living here of all places.

Damon had travelled almost everywhere in his time that he has lived. Italy, France, England even Australia. Damon has been there, through every high and low place. Down dark alleys, in expensive buildings, you name it. When he went somewhere he didn't just skip over a place. He explored, tasted its citizens and left with a trail of broken hearts behind him. But this little town, Damon had never heard of. Never even heard a whisper of Beacon Hills, not even from the witch who currently lives here. But then again, he didn't always listen to whatever came out of other people's mouths. Unless it had something to do with him, Katherine, Stefan or something remotely interesting. And this town right here was completely a bore. The urge to turn back and go home was overwhelming. But he had set his mind on getting Bonnie back home, and Damon was never one to back down.

A black leather elbow moved to prop itself outside of his window. His fingers slightly teasing the tough material of the wheel as the other free hand continued to steer his car around the town. The common Damon Smirk spread his freshly licked lips as he took in the people milling around to look at the new comer in his Chevy Camaro. His pride and joy.

Lowering his sunglasses to the edge of his nose. He looked over the brim towards the lingering eyes. A mischievous glint in the blue depths as he gave a few of the females a slow wink. Damon chuckled as he watched the common reaction appear from those lucky few ladies. A wide smile on their lips and a pulse of lust slamming into him. Licking his lips again, Damon turned back to face the windscreen. Heading deeper into the town. The buildings were nothing flash. Nothing like those in Mystic Falls. The people were just as plain, and the area itself had nothing to offer expect fresh new blood.

Turning his car into a parking space outside of a random shop. Damon let his eyes fall towards the lone shop, the quick glance allowed him to suss that it was just another clothing store. While the engine died under the hood of his car, Damon jumped out of the now open door. Not before reaching inside to grab his ringing phone. Knowing full well who would be on the other end of the line without glancing at the caller ID. With that knowledge, Damon did not feel like amusing himself with the conversation he knew he would have to endure once he answered the constant calls. Stuffing the object into the pocket of his snug jeans, Damon turned his head around. Watching the loitering people, in hopes that one would just so happen to be Bonnie. Life would be considerably easier if he could just have her appear right beside him, so that he could just grab her. Stuff her into the back of his car and drive home. Almost two days wasted was fine by him. But like always life wasn't ever that easy. So he was stuck to wondering where he should start in his search of Bonnie.

Damon had to admit, he was surprised that there was this many people out this early. The sun was already in the sky, but nowhere near the position for people to start their day to day jobs. In a couple of hours, yes. But now?

Fixing the pair of sleek sunnies to fully rest over his eyes, he glanced around once again, opting to take the left hand side of the pathway to begin his search. It didn't take long for him to notice that Bonnie wasn't here, of course if he really thought about it. She wouldn't be up this early unless one of the members back at Mystic Falls rang her and woke her up.

Tight thin lips removed the previous smirk, as Damon slipped his hands into his pockets of his Jacket. Turning around to head back to his car, to rethink over what can and cannot be done at this point of time.

Just as Damon turned around, a tall man -a head shorter then Damon- collided within Damon's turning shoulder.

"Watch it." Damon sneered as the other man looked up. Brown wide eyes meet his as an apology left his lips.

"Keep your eyes open next time." Damon replied, as the other man frowned at him.

"Whatever." This stopped Damon, the sound, the way he spoke it was so familiar to Damon that he really took the other guy in. His hands were -like Damon's - buried within his Jacket. His coloured skin could be seen only on his square shaped face, under the hat he wore. Standing this close, Damon could tell that the man was bold underneath the material.

"I am looking for someone." Damon said, as the man made to move around him. Halting in his tracks as Damon removed his sunglasses. Piercing blue eyes locked onto brown ones.

"Who are you looking for? I might be able to help you." His voice was guarded as he looked up towards Damon with a false sense of openness. Damon smirked as he regarded the other man.

"A young girl. I am well.." Damon paused as he searched for the right word to use. "Acquainted with her family."

"Have you tried calling her?" He asked.

"You see. I would. But I don't want to wake her up this early." Damon easily lied.

"Okay. Well I must go. I'm already late for work." The man waved his arm that bared a heavy watch before Damon. Taking a step back.

"Good luck." A half-hearted goodbye as he made to take another step back.

"Her name is Bonnie." This stilled the man's steps. His eyes slightly widen but that was all the outer tell that gave him away. Damon could hear the pounding of his heart gallop in his chest. The gulp that quickly moved his Adam apple. Damon knew instantly, like the moment that had allowed him to consult to this piny man who he was after. That this man knew who he was talking about.

"I don't know any Bonnie's. Sorry." His heart skipped a beat. Damon smirked as he moved forward, slowly. The other man didn't make a move, never left his eyes off from the stranger who was asking about his little Bonnie.

"Hmm." A compressed smile as he took a few steps forward, until he was invading the other mans space. A slight tsk left his lips. "I wouldn't lie if I was you." His head lowered so that he came in line with the chocolate skinned man. Damon felt his lips pull back of his teeth in a full out leer that made both men and women cower. The full effect was doused by the innocence's of his quirked eyebrows.

"Where is Bonnie?" He asked, his voice dropping lower as he stared right into the brown depths before him. Compulsion at its finest.

"I repeat. I don't know any Bonnie's." He took a step back, and turned on his heels without offering a goodbye.

Damon frowned as he watched the retreating back of the trenched coat man.

"Damn it Bonnie." He growled low and quiet, so that no one around him could hear. His hands slipped through his hair. Pushing his midnight hair away from his face. His glower burning holes into the back that was walking briskly away.

She was smart. He had to give her props for that. Giving a family member or a friend vervain so that if anyone ever found her. Anyone being a vampire, considering most of her friends are now a part of the eternity club. Couldn't compel those who are in direct line to her.

"Damn it." Storming forward, Damon quickly latched onto his car door the moment he reached the beautiful car. His body slipped behind the wheel again. A frown etched on his face as he peeled out of the parking lot and left a long trail of black marks on the bitumen as he sped away.

* * *

"Who is he?" Stiles asked again, aggravation clear in his voice. As he closed the door behind him. Everyone made to walk down the hallway towards the rattling sounds of someone in the kitchen. Derek walked behind Scott and Stiles a little behind Derek. Who was bouncing on the tips of his toes to look over the towering Alpha's shoulder to anyone who could answer his repetitive question.

Bonnie felt her body mechanically moving around the Kitchen. Knowing that with the sudden onslaught of memories and questions burning inside her mind, that she needed to keep her mind away from those thoughts and keep her hands busy. She did not want to think about what was going to come with him in town. Didn't want to know what this will mean for her and what news he brings from back at Mystic Falls. She did not want to know anything other than a way to forget about all this for the time being. She wasn't ready to face her past just yet, and by the looks of it. Neither was Derek.

"Who—" Stiles went in for the question again. His close cut brown hair the only thing that could be seen every few seconds over Derek's shoulder as he bounced around like a kid on sugar.

"Stiles. Shut up." Scott mumbled before he could full out ask the same question he had been asking since the Crow had appeared. The boys themselves took a seat on the bar stools the moment they reached the kitchen. Watching as Bonnie moved about in the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to eat?" She asked as she moved to the kitchen fridge. Barley listening as Derek made to stand in the kitchen right beside her. Leaning against the back corner cupboard.

"Bacon and eggs. Pancakes?" She asked as her eyes shifted from the well-stocked fridge to Derek who was looking at her, but not really looking at her. Shifting her olive eyes to the confused expression on Stiles and the worried look on Scott. All eyes burning with questions, wanting to know answers that even she didn't have. Raising an eyebrow above her right eye, she tried her best to ignore the gazes that locked onto hers.

"Bacon and eggs." Nodding her head to Stiles she grabbed the bacon from the freezer and the eggs from the fridge. Before she knew it, Bonnie had a large knife in one hand as Bacon sat upon a cutting board before her. Resting on top of the counter where Stiles and Scott sat across.

Preparing the Bacon she felt all eyes on her. It was like a constant annoying sensation of being aware of someone was watching your every move. Following every single movement you made. It unnerved Bonnie.

"Can you guys stop staring. I am fine." She gritted out past clenched teeth. Stiles and Scott quickly adverted their eyes at her sudden outburst in the quiet and strained atmosphere. Derek on the other hand ignored her words. And she could feel it. She knew, even while her back was facing him. That his pale blue eyes were staring at her. Moving up and down her skin and resting on the back of her head. Ignoring the tightness in her stomach and the Goosebumps trailing across her skin. Bonnie slammed the knife she held in her hand upon the counter. Turning in one fluid movement to face the cause of her second outburst in that morning. Ignoring the jumps that caused Stiles to slip from his chair and Scott to latch onto the counter. Her black eyelashes lowered as she glared at Derek.

"What?" She asked.

"Is that him?"

"No. Its Mary Poppins." She replied sarcastically as her eyes rolled.

"Which one?"

Bonnie sighed, she knew she was snapping at the wrong people. It's just that this long? This long it had taken them to find her and they sent him of all people. They knew how she felt about him. Why couldn't they have sent Elena? She had a daylight ring. She was the one who made it for her after all.

"The Oldest." She replied, not meeting Derek's eyes. Instead turning to the cupboards where the frying pan laid nestled with the other pots and pans. Pulling it away, Bonnie quickly placed it upon the flame of the stove. Pouring Oil the moment her hands were free.

"You are not going to meet him." Derek voice was low, a hint of a growl could be heard in his voice. Turning around, she glared at him for the second time.

"I am not going to hide from them. From him of all people." Her voice rose higher as she locked all her focus on the Werewolf before her. Barley taking any notice of Stiles walking past her. Her whole focus was on the Alpha just a few steps away.

"I didn't say that."

"He wants something. He isn't going to stop until he gets it." She took a step closer. The lights flickered above her head from the anger that was burning under her skin.

"Damn it Derek. You of all people know what Damon is like." There she said the name she hadn't muttered in months. Three, almost four months she had gone without speaking their names.

"That is why I am telling you to stay away from him."

"Right. Because you are able to control him like he is apart of your pack." Her anger was fuelling her forward. Moving her body until she stood just an inch before him. Her green eyes flashing as her skin began to heat up.

"He will come to me. He will ask what he wants from me. And I am going to tell him no."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Both Derek and Bonnie eyes locked onto one another. Ignoring the two other people in the room. Olive eyes against pale blue. A tension so thick that if someone had a butchers knife, they would be able to cut through it.

"Fine." Derek finally relented.

"If he does anything." His head was lowered down until he was practically nose to nose with Bonnie. "Anything. You call me?"

Bonnie smiled softly as she let her fingers move forward and latched onto his hand that was crossed over his chest. She squeezed once.

"Do I need to repeat what I told you outside on that Porch?" Bonnie asked with a challenging hint to her voice. Derek relaxed slightly. Locking her two fingers tighter against his two larger fingers.

"I heard you quite clear the first time."

"Good. I would hate to have to repeat myself." Bonnie smiled as she let her hand leave his. Turning around to find that Stiles had already cooked a pile of Bacon and Eggs already.

"Thanks." Bonnie crossed over to the Oven. Checking that none of the food had been burnt.

"No problem." He handed her the spatula, and her attention was once again onto the Bacon and Eggs spitting and popping in the cooking oil. A moment of silence fell over the group as Bonnie cooked the remaining bits of food.

"What do you think he wants?" Scott spoke up breaking the silence.

Bonnie merely shrugged as she flipped the food in the pan.

"I don't know." She sighed, the weariness of the whole situation quite clear in her voice as she kept her body from sagging against the counter. Her back was still tensed, her chin still jutted out.

"I won't know until he comes and asks me. But that doesn't stop us doing what we need to do." She commented as she turned off the stove and piled the rest of the food on the big plate. Grabbing the plate itself in two hands she walked over towards the big dining table. Placing the food in the middle, she sat down as Scott placed four plates, knives and forks in front of each taken seat.

"You can't just brush him off like this Bon." Stiles piped up as he grabbed his plate and began filling it with Bacon and Eggs. Grabbing a couple slices of bread in the process that Derek had grabbed on his way over here.

"I won't." Her hand reached over to squeeze his hand. A small smile on his face.

"We got your back."

"As I got yours."

Stiles and Bonnie smiled at one another as Scott nodded his head. Derek remained quiet. And that was how they were for the next couple of minutes. Bonnie sat at the end of the dining table. Derek on her left. Stiles on her Right and Scott alongside. It was nice, the only sound that could be heard was of teeth biting into bacon, forks grazing plates and knifes being placed down on the table. Quiet and very comfortable. Despite what was happening outside of the safety of the walls.

That was until the sound of ringing of the home phone rang loud and clear in the silence. Before Bonnie could get up. Stiles jumped up from his spot and light jogged over to the phone that was hanging on the wall in the Hallway. Bonnie turned away from Scott and Derek. Her face turned to a thoughtful expression. A slight crease between her eyebrows and the lower lip being nibbled on. Her eyes distant. As she looked out the large windows that framed from the Kitchen counter to the wall. A window wall. But she wasn't looking at the backyard. The woods outside or the freshly picked garden she had made in her first few weeks of staying here. Bonnie was thinking back to the time before the Crow made its appearance, and that is when something dawned on her.

"Hey." Bonnie spoke, gaining both of the werewolves attention. "You never told me who he killed."

"That's the thing. We don't know if the Alpha killed him."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a clean kill." Derek interrupted.

"Who?"

"The History Teacher." Bonnie eyebrows shot up as she looked at Scott with Wide eyes.

"Mr-"

"Bonnie." Stiles interjected. Holding the phone out towards her. Her head turned towards Stiles loaming over her, his hand jutted outwards with the portable phone in his hand.

"It's Dr. Deaton." Bonnie nodded her head. Reaching over and taking hold of the plastic phone.

"Hey."

"Bonnie." Relief was evident in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I just finished with surgery but I had to check that everything was okay."

"Everything is fine."

"There was a man that I bumped into earlier." At this Bonnie's whole relaxed position shot upwards. Her body tensed as she hung onto everyword that was spoken on the other end of the line.

"He was asking about you. Where you were." Bonnie knew instantly who this person that had interrogated her family friend.

"Have you been drinking your tea?" She blurted out, before he could continue.

"Yes." Confusion was clear in his voice, but Bonnie ignored his voice as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Keep drinking your tea."

"I will. Bonnie..." She knew what he was going to ask next. And wanted nothing more in that moment than to hang up. "Who is this man?"

"He is someone I know from my old home." She replied with tension in her voice.

"Are you in trouble?" She wanted to scoff at this. If only he knew.

"No Sir." She lied.

"Okay. I will call you at Lunch." Bonnie knew instantly that he had caught her out on her lie. But the less he knew the better it was for him, for everyone.

"Remember I will be at the Hale house."

"I remember."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

When the sound of the dial tone of his hang up reached her ears, Bonnie herself followed suit and ended her line. Passing the phone back over to Stiles, as she let her body slump into the curve of her chair. The lack of sleep from last night weighed down on her. Her eyes stared at the empty plate in the middle of the table as she ran a hand through her locks in an act of frustration.

"What's in the Tea?" Scott asked as he got up to collect the empty plates. Bonnie remained seated.

"It's my concoction. I made it with the herbs I grew." She automatically replied. She had replied this at least a dozen times when Dr. Deaton asked, as well as Scott, Stiles, and Derek.

"What herbs?" Grabbing her half empty plate she took it into the kitchen where Scott was starting to stack the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Waving him away, she set herself at task. Pursing her lips as she filled the top tray with glasses the moment the plates were in. She knew they would continue to badge her why it was important that they continued to drink their tea. Finally coming to a conclusion of the inner arguement inside. She stood up straight and faced the victims to her tea. Ready for the anger to unfold.

"Vervain. That's one of the main herbs that's in the tea. I didn't start adding it until a month ago."

"What is vervain?" Closing the door of the dishwasher. Bonnie let her eyes rest on the speaker. Stiles eyes were wide, his lips parted.

"Vervain is a herb that works against Vampires." She watched as realization dawned onto her friends faces. "When you drink it. A vampire is unable to compel you. You can also use the herb against them. It doesn't kill, but it does injure them. Damon drinks Vervain to prevent any stronger Vampire to compel him." A shiver broke out over her body as she walked forward. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked from each person staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. But I wanted to make sure you guys were safe."

"It's fine Bonnie. It would have been nice to know what else you hid in our tea." Scott supplied. A small smile gracing his lips.

"But you were looking out for us." Stiles supported.

Bonnie nodded her head. Relief coursing through her veins at the knowledge that they weren't mad at her.

"You knew they would come here?" Derek asked, although, like before. It came out as a statement more than a question.

"I knew that one day they would. I didn't want you guys getting hurt because of me and my past. So I thought that if I got you guys protected against being compelled..." Her voice trailed off.

"Remind me to ask you what is in your food before accepting. Don't want you drugging me." Stiles joked, earning him a scowl from Derek.

"That is the only herb that I didn't tell you about. Speaking of Herbs." Her eyes drifted to the other two boys. Standing against the counter. "Is Lydia still wearing her bracelet and Allison her necklace?"

"Does that have Vervain herb thing in it as well?" Scott asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Clever. Lydia does. Allison I am not too sure." Stiles glanced at Scott who said that she still does.

"Good."

* * *

To say Damon wasn't pleased with what he found would be an understatement. Bonnie was practically fondling around with his, her friends enemy.

It has been known for centauries that werewolves and Vampires did not get alone with each other.  
Both could kill each other.  
Both had a mutual hatred for one another.

No one can say for sure how this hatred between two speices came about. But it was there and Damon didn't question it. He hated those pesky werewolves and have made it a point to kill a few that crossed his path. How he didn't kill that Tyler Lockwood kid when he found out that he had unlocked his curse was still lost upon him. A lack of judgement. A soft moment that wouldn't happen again.

Now Bonnie was sitting around with them, with full knowledge that one bite and all that he has lived for would be one big waste.

_She knew we would come for her. _

Damon scowled into his drink. He was pissed. For her to surround herself with werewolves just to make sure she didn't go back home, infuriated him. He had spent all these months hearing Elena mope and cry and had to deal with the rest of the _children_ wailing for their little witch.

Damon was out here doing this for her friends. Putting him through all this for those who desperately wanted their friend home.  
For Elena.  
Stefan.  
Mostly.

Tipping back his glass of Scotch. The liquid made its way down his throat with ease and as he felt it's course downwards. He rose from his seat, slamming the now empty glass on the bar top. His feet began his descent towards the outdoors all plans to head out and do something to pass time other then drink so early in the morning. That was until a private conversation whispered between two females at the back of the room caught his attention.

"—Just dropped dead." The first female voice was quite high pitched and loud in her whisper. Excitement at having someone to gossip with.

"His History lessons must have bored him to death." The second female giggled, muffled by her hand. Her voice was a lot deeper than the first.

"Anna." The first reprimanded the deep voiced Anna.

"What? It must be true."

"Well I hear they are looking for a Substitute. That is why all the kids got the day off."

Before Anna could make a comment, another female voice interrupted them. Knowing that was the end of the conversation. Damon continued on his way down towards the door that led outside to his waiting car. A grin now made its way across his features as an idea began to form in his devious mind as he felt a bitter cold wind caress the Vampires skin the moment he opened the door and stepped outside.

It didn't take long for Damon to find the school. This place was as simple as a town could get. Everything was placed exactly where it should be, no detours were needed. It was all A straight to B. The school itself stood out like sore thumb compared to the rest of the buildings in this town. The building preferred a long structure rather than the good old height that was of Mystic Falls High. The building in question was boring colours of mixes of browns and greys. Nothing about it made it appear anything interesting. Not in Damon's eyes at least. Parking just before the steps that led up to the building. Damon climbed out of his precious car and made the short climb up the stairs and through the double doors into the quiet school.

Lockers lined either wall. Dark Blue coated the metal of each locker. Every now and again there would be a break between lockers when a wall would hold a poster or a door. Sometimes even just rounding off to a corner. Taking the corner on the left. Damon walked past the sunny glassed walls. Following the sound of people talking and the smell of blood pulsing a trail towards a group hidden in one single room. A tea party for one if he wasn't here for a reason.

Just as Damon was about to walk inside a room marked "Teacher's Lounge" He picked up on the sound of a deep timbre voice making a phone call.

"—In need of a teacher."

Opting to take the other lead then the group of teachers behind the door. Damon turned around. And began a casual stroll across the hall and down two more corners before coming across a room that marked "Office."

"It's urgent we acquire one."

_Must be about that new teacher position_.

Waiting until the moment the principal ended his phone call, did Damon open the door without knocking.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" The older man looked up at the unexpected visitor.

"I hear you have a teacher's position open." His lips pulled back into a smile as he took a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk. Eying the man before him.

"You teach History Mr…?" The man in turn was watching Damon like a hawk.

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." He supplied before adding. "I am well adapt in History." Damon chuckled deeply at his own inside joke.

"Where is your Paperwork?" At this Damon smirked, turning his head onto the side.

"Oh here is the thing. You are going to laugh." His fingers pointed at the other man as a smile of promise twisted into a cheshire grin.

"I don't have any paperwork. I don't need any." He dried laughed as the other man looked on with complete and utter distrust.

"If you don't have any paperwork. Then we will not consider you for the position Mr Salvatore." This earned him a bark of laughter from Damon as he stood up from his spot. Trailing a hand across the hard wooden desk.

"See now that is the best part." Instantly, Damon was leaning over the old man. His eyes bearing into the other man's eyes. "You are going to give me the job."

"I am going to give you the job." He replied.

"That's right. You are also going to make sure no one pries into my business while I am here. Even if that means you have to kill them." The other guy nodded his head.

"I didn't hear you."

"Make sure no one pries into your business. Even if I have to kill them."

"Good. Now don't go and tell anyone about this meeting."

Damon moved quickly out of the room. Saluting his hand towards the principal.

"See you Tomorrow."

If Bonnie continued the same classes she did back at Mystic Falls High School. She would be in his class, or he would catch her between classes. Either way Bonnie would have to endure seeing him five days a week. All day. A slight twist collected in his gut at thinking about the certain subject, but he pushed it aside. He had a plan to do and reminiscing in past memories wasn't going to do him any good.

* * *

**Note:** _Next Chapter there will be Bamon interaction._


	3. Old Wounds

**Note**: _You have no idea how much I love your Reviews – Every time I check on my Emails and see a new review I instantly break out into a smile. I didn't think so many people would be interested in this story. So here is the next chapter of HITB and I do hope you enjoy. There is some Bamon and a little Derek and Damon. So on that note, again thank you for reading and reviewing, putting this story on your favourites or follows. I love all you guys. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)_

**Summary: **Damon has set down some temporality roots, making him the brand new History Teacher at Beacon Hills High School. The teacher in speaking had only recently died of an "Animal Attack" causing for the Beacon Gang to connect it up towards the Alpha until information is relayed that it wasn't like the Alpha's technique. Meanwhile, Scott and Stiles find out more about Vampires and the herb called Vervain.

**Disclaim:** _**I do not own any of the characters. This story wouldn't be here today without the lovely creators LJ Smith and The CW**_

* * *

"That was the longest lesson I've had to sit through." A soft voice floated past the band of students leaving the Chemistry classroom in small packs. Walking towards their respective places, some moved to the lockers, others made a beeline for the exit. A young caramel skinned accompanied by a tall pale girl walked towards the next lesson side by side.

"Could he make it any more obvious that he doesn't like Scott and Stiles?" The young witch continued. Reminiscing in the hour and half of her life, listening to the same events unfold before her. Scott and Stiles being separated, Jackson getting the special attention that he always seemed to manage to get and the same lesson being repeated, word for word.

Normally, the lessons wouldn't be having such a negative hold over her, of course she whined a little over the annoyance of having to go through the same teaching done the previous lesson because one teacher had it for a couple of students.

But today it was annoying her to the point where she was contemplating to just skip out on her last class and sort out the worries that clouded her mind. Maybe even let herself vanish in the woods.

"I'm sure he'll try." Allison replied, letting dainty strong fingers move to her long locks of midnight hair that for the first time since being at Beacon reminded her of a certain someone.

Damon Salvatore.

The man that had midnight hair the same shade, maybe even darker, as her friend Allison's. The very man – Vampire – who had come all the way from her home town and had yet to show his face.

Setting off Bonnie's nerves like always but this time without having the need to open that mouth that always had a knack for saying the most ridiculous things or show that arrogant cocky half assed smile of his.

Sighing, Bonnie shifted her shoulder bag to the other side. Letting the heavy weight pull down until the material of the strap dug into her skin. Pressing down onto the bone, causing a tension to knot her muscles at the base of the back of her neck.

Her members crossed to the skin there and began kneading at the stress, trying to undo the tension knots.

"I'm sure he _will_." Bonnie finally replied as they persisted on their short walk towards the classroom that was the highlight of the gossip at Beacon Hills High School.

Since word had gotten around that school was cancelled the other day, it had ultimately given Bonnie a chance to be able to go around and help Derek around his house for the afternoon. And would be able to go over the step by steps of what preparations they should go through with what information they know about the Alpha running around. Of course that plan had been shot down when a sudden crow had appeared making the afternoon, as cleverly and yet obvious, distract Bonnie Day.

And now having forgotten about that certain death for an afternoon. Bonnie had been reminded of what happened at every corner she went since she arrived at school this morning. People whispered to one another. Not caring how loud they were. Rumours spread around fast, and with rumours came stories worth telling in Bed Time Stories or around a camp fire.

It was innocent at first. Heart attack. Wasn't really dead but ran away with his model of a girlfriend, stole money from the school and faked his death. Then as more information circled. Those little stories fuelled to the point where they began to think of the classic Animal Attack routine. Or even a murderer came into the school and killed him. Even worse were the Drama kids spreading about Vampires and Werewolves killing him for some unknown motive. Bonnie was sure by Lunch time they would have found a reason or even a whole new theory.

It unnerved Bonnie at how close they were getting to the truth. How much they spoke in humour that was actually so close to hitting the nail that Bonnie had to wonder if they really knew the truth. Call it paranoia if you will. But everyone is a suspect until proven innocent.

Or that was what Bonnie kept trying to remind herself. Remembering a date she had gone on that only ended up with endangering Elena's life and her limp form knocked out in a bath tub.

"Bonnie? You okay?" Allison faced the young witch with worry attached to the smooth lines on her face.

Snapping to attention, Bonnie glanced at the pale fair face of Allison's, realizing that she had spaced out, missing an important question. Or a question regardless.

"Yeah I'm fine." She brushed away the concern, letting a smile of gratitude grace her plump lips. "What were you saying?"

"I said." Allison permitted herself one long look, before opting to drop the subject of her brief venture into dream land. "What did you end up doing yesterday with school being cancelled?"

Bonnie's smile from before widened until it was curved into a full blown smile. Allison took note of the change of demeanour and she too latched onto the contagious smile with her very own.

"By the looks of you. I take it was good?"

"I spent the afternoon over at a 'friend's' place." The word friend tasted funny upon Bonnie's lips. It was like a word she was forcing herself to spell out while unsure if that was the right term to state of this person.

"Friend?" Allison questioned with a broaden of her smile. Her eyes growing an inch wider. Making those doe like eyes that were so much like Elena's appear a lot more innocent.

"Is it too clique to say that it is complicated?" Bonnie twisted her body on an angle, as she let her amber eyes wonder up to the girl that looked as if she was considering the question.

A small chuckle left her lips as she nodded her head, telling her that yes it was too clique.

"He's a friend. But not." Bonnie let her fingers run from the top of her forehead into the depths of her chocolate hair. Pulling at the straight hair in frustration.

"I don't know how to label it. Its best to say friend but sometimes I feel like it's more than that." She spoke softly. Shrugging her shoulders, letting her gaze wonder to anything but the wide eyes staring down at her.

For the first time in months, Bonnie wished she had Elena and Caroline were here to give her some advice. It was so hard to talk about her issues with someone who wasn't either of those girls, and wasn't aware of the Supernatural or the fact that her Boyfriend was a Werewolf. It was so hard sometimes it made her crave her life back at home where no one paid her enough attention to give her these issues on top of the Supernatural problems swimming around her.

"Have you talked to him?" At this innocent question, Bonnie couldn't help but laugh out loud. There was one thing about Derek Hale she knew the first time she had meet him was that he wasn't one to talk about his feelings.

Given the first two months spent with him as any indicator.

"Derek doesn't talk about feelings." Allison's eyebrows rose higher as her lips quirked into that smile Bonnie knew so well.

"Derek? Scott's Friend? We will talk after class." She gave a pointed look as she began to back away. "I have to run by my locker to get my History book. Save me a seat." Allison shot her another look as her pace quickened. A small wave of her hand directed in the air was the last movement before she got lost in the sweeping crowd of the Students.

Bonnie turned and continued her walk, letting her thoughts transpire to the afternoon she had spent with Derek.

* * *

**~Yesterday Afternoon~**

"I can only feel you and Scott." Bonnie spoke through the intense wave of smoke erupting around her. Emanating from the bowl of water placed before her legs. A cleansing bowl, which was mixed with water and herbs to help cleanse the spell.

"Just Scott?" Derek asked from his spot upon the bottom step of the Hale house staircase.

Derek allowed his eyes to plant themselves onto the girl in the middle of candles. Every possible surface around her was covered with either a slim, fat, small, large candle with different shapes and colours. Mostly sticking to that of yellow's and brown's.

Her brown hair, slightly curly from the slight drizzle of the water from the stormy clouds that had rolled in when they arrived. Bonnie's body glistened like a golden light was shining inside of her. Giving her a glow that was all innocent and pure.

A scene that reminded Derek of an angel. An Angel in the midst of fire.

It reminded him of the first time he had witnessed Bonnie doing Magic, the moment they were all banded together and he found out what she was.  
Derek could remember what an idiot he was for either ignoring the daylights out of her when Scott and Stiles brought her along with them, or was a down right jackass.  
That was until she saved his life from a certain Family of Hunters.

"If you are going to ask stupid questions. You can leave." Bonnie finally spoke through the heart shaped pale pink lips. Her eyes were still closed. Dimples on top of each eyebrow. A sign that Derek had come to recognize to protrude from her skin when she was concentrating.

The twitch in her index finger was the only sign that gave away her reaction to the growl that slipped from the Werewolves tense jaw.

"It should be easy Bonnie. You have been around Scott and I. Just search for someone with the same feeling." Derek stated with a scowl present on his features, arms made to rest against his knees.

"You don't think I've been trying?" Bonnie supplied from her position. Her head pushing outwards as her eyebrows raised slightly. Her hair bounced at the sudden move of her head.

Silence descended over the pair as Bonnie allowed herself to slip under the spell once again. Scouring the town for any possible feeling that would come close to Derek and Scott. Once again coming up with nothing but those two boys.

The more she expanded outwards, the weaker the spell got. It was like stretching a rubber band. You pulled and expanded so far that it began to grow thinner and thinner until…

Snap.

Every candle in the room snuffed out, ascending the room into a state of darkness before the clouds pulled away. Allowing the evening sun to leek through the windows.

"The only feeling I got was you and Scott." Bonnie let her elbows lean in her lap. A scowl present on her face at her lack of being able to help with her own idea.  
She knew the Scouring spell wasn't going to work only with an object of the person she was looking for. But nothing like twisting a spell and changing it for your needs. After all, Magic was an art of expanding, changing, and experimenting.

Derek didn't utter a word. Only lifted his phone to his ear the moment he had dialled one single digit. Instructing Scott and Stiles to go home the moment they answered. The two boys who were waiting for a destination from Bonnie so that they could work out who the Alpha was once and for all. Ambled home after questioning what happened, to which the only reply they got was the beeping of a dead end.

"The book did say you have to have something of theirs to be able to scour for them." Derek finally spoke into the silence. Breaking the thoughts that were going through Bonnie's mind.

"I should be able to at least get a sense as I am familiar with you and Scott." Bonnie stated. Repeating what he said moments ago in her own words.

"That might be the problem." Letting strong hands grab onto his legs. He pushed off in a fluid movement that shouldn't be possible for a man his size and build. But he managed to do so. He strolled forward. His face lacking the usual presence of - as Stiles called - his 'Sour' face.

His eyebrows were pulled in and his lips were thin in a line of concentration. Which his eyes lowered onto the still prone form sitting amongst dead candles.

His hand jutted outwards, until they came to level towards Bonnie's face. Her emerald eyes zero'd in on the outstretched paw, before she let her own grasp fall into his.

Such a simple small gesture that turned Bonnie's stomach until butterflies fluttered in the depths.

Pulling her upwards was an easy act. It was like lifting a feather, light and breezy. As Bonnie stood on the tips of her boots. Her long brown hair that curled at the ends brushed against his skin when he placed a hand on her waist to steady her.  
Blue-green eyes locked themselves on Olive eyes. Derek's mouth grew dry as he broke contact the moment Bonnie's tongue slipped out to lick her lips.  
Derek watched the movement with dilated eyes. Breathing in deeply, taking in her scent which caused a reaction down stairs. And with that strain against his zipper. He instantly took a step back. Dropping her hand as he turned around abruptly. Running a hand through his hair as he called over his shoulder.

"Come with me."

Bonnie's time spent at the Hale house went from the burnt down kitchen, to the destroyed living room and the front door foyer. She had never been allowed up those long, unstable stairs to explore what laid behind those doors above.

Swallowing back the lump that rose in her throat, Bonnie stepped forward and followed the wall that was Derek's back as he made his way up the steps.

Eyes feasting on everything but each other.

As they broke above surface. It took Bonnie a moment to realize that half of the house had lost its roof. On the outside it looked like the whole roof had been completely caved in. But it was only half, not even. The quarter that Derek was leading Bonnie too.

Anticipation and curiosity filled her as she questioned what exactly Derek was going to show her.

"Scott and Stiles told you what happened to this place?" Derek spoke as he revolved around on the heels of his shoes as soon as he stopped before a door. A black charred wooden door that was looked to be once white.

Bonnie let her hand stroke the peeled burnt wood and watched with avid attention as it broke away from its spot on the door and glided to the ground.

"Yes they did. The house also tells its own story." Bonnie stated, letting her eyes wonder from the tips of her fingers that were tinged black. Up this close, Bonnie was able to see the mixture in the Werewolf's eyes. The blue and green slightly tinted by Brown.

"Its called Precognition." Bonnie stated to his questioning stare. "When I, a Witch, touches something or someone. We are able to tell, read the...

"Soul of things. Feel things. Precognition can also occur in sleep. And also when palm reading, and yes I've done that before you ask. Just as a joke but didn't turn out that way when I predicted my friends future."

All the while Bonnie spoke. Derek kept his eyes locked into the emerald of Bonnie's. Staring at her for a while with no words exchanged. An odd emotion flickered in his mixture depths, before disappearing a second later. Admiration? Bonnie quizzed, barely taking note of the door opening.

"This was Laura's room." He stated in his deep voice. Stepping into the room. Stopping only when he noticed that Bonnie remained by the threshold. Not even inching a foot into the room.

Derek slipped his hand out, inviting her in. Bonnie's at his summon, glided into the room until her fingers grazed into his for the second time that day. Both stood in the middle of the room of the once room of Derek's beloved sister.

"There's a room back at Mystic Falls that my father, that is when he is home, would lock himself inside. He told me it once belonged to my mother." Bonnie stated, as her eyes wondered over the burned room. Easily assembly out the bed under the black soot layers, likewise to the dressing table and the book case. But anything else was complete ash.

A sad scene to behold.

Stories whispered through the air that was blowing from the wide gap in the ceiling above. The setting of the room gave no other sense than pure anger, sadness and fear.

"I rarely come in here. Not since moving back."

There was a soft side to Derek, the side that showed that Derek had lost everything. Lost as much as Bonnie had. And today, that afternoon as he pulled her into his room and they sat against the bed and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Dodging anything that revealed the room that Bonnie had seen or that would bring back bad memories. As they talked she felt his anger his passion, his desire and need to build and be a part of a pack. Bonnie grew that much closer to the Werewolf who had more walls built then Bonnie did.

* * *

**~Present~**

Bonnie brought herself back to the present day when her attention was grabbed by the familiar sound of hard feet hitting the hard flooring beneath them.

"Hey Stiles." She called to the young boy trailing after her. Not even bothering to turn around to look at him. Instead opting to watch him with a keen eye through the reflecting glass before her.

"How do you do that?" Stiles asked the moment he came into the corner of her vision. "Can you sense other people, with your witchy senses?"

Bonnie struggled with the urge to roll her eye.

"Witchy Senses? Do I need to remind you how much of a nerd you are?"

"Nope. Remember I am only a nerd by association here." Stiles let his pale hands clutch onto either arm strap of his back pack as he glanced over at the door for their next class. History.

"But if you must know Stiles. There are things called reflections. Maybe you should look into it. It is _very_ 'Magical'." Bonnie sarcastically replied.

"Next time I'm free." Stiles promised.

"Do you think they've already got a replacement?" Stiles tone was lower than a few second ago, his gaze remained locked onto the closed door. As if in a blink of an eye it would disappear.

"It's school." Bonnie stated as if that was the answer for everything. "They would have to carry on. If not. Then we have a whole free period before heading to lunch." Bonnie glanced at the door. Noticing at once the amount of people that were spreading about the two as they entered through the now opened door.

Shifting her emerald eyes from the gathering crowd, Bonnie made her way towards the group. To get in the out of order line to head into the classroom. Bringing her attention on Stiles behind her.

"Looks like you're right." Stiles remarked.

"When am I ever wrong?" She shot over her shoulder, beaming in return to the wicked grin on Stiles face.

"Hey. Stiles." A familiar voice reached over to the two grouped together, pushing his body through his classmates.

"Bonnie."

"Hey Scott." Bonnie grinned.

"Hey Scott. Just in time to be at witnessed off the haunted classroom." Stiles clamped an awkward hand on Scott's shoulder, moving his head from side to side, making ghost noises.

"I'm thinking the ghost will be greeting us at the front of the classroom., sitting in his chair as if nothing had happened." Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles obvious Joke. Watching as people looked onto Stiles with round eyes before turning to the person next to them.

"Good on you Stiles." Bonnie spoke in a stern voice, although the smile hindered away the anger. "Just spread more gossip around the school. Its not like it has enough of it anyways." Bonnie turned her head, facing the clear opening of her turn to sidle into the classroom.

"You know what they say." Stiles began, following after Bonnie. "Start it, don't star in it. Or something like that." He shrugged as he turned to Scott who started shaking his head.

Bonnie pushed her shoulder strap tighter as she crossed her way through the door. Listening to the conversation that occurred between the two best friends.

"But come on don't you think that seeing as he only died yesterday his spirit would be floating about ready to haunt us troublesome kids?" Stiles asked.

"Don't you think so Bonnie?"

Bonnie who so happened to be slipping between two desks. Not taking any notice of the person occupying the seat. Pursed her lips.

"I think you have been watching too much Harry Potter Stiles. Besides.." She leaned over towards the boys as if sharing a secret.

"Ghost aren't real." She let one eye flutter into a wink.

"What makes you think Ghost are real Stiles?" Scott asked, as he followed after Bonnie. Sliding between chairs and desks until they reached the middle of the room.

"Well.." Stiles carried the 'l' as if he was rolling a lolly on his tongue.

"Where else do you think our Spirit goes when we die?"

"To Heaven or Hell. Depending how bad you are." Allison spoke up behind Scott. Causing for Stiles to jump and spin around. Knocking a young girls drink bottle off her table.

"Sorry." Stiles quickly retrieved the bottle and placed it back on the desk. An apologetic smile on his face as he looked at the girl. Who wasn't even paying any attention to him.

"Sorry." He mumbled again, as he took his seat next to her. Where he had placed his stuff prior to the incident with his long arms.

"Don't worry about it Stiles. She looks distracted anyways." Allison couldn't have been more correct even if she tired. The girl who had ignored Stiles looked as if she was in a trance. Her lips were parted. Her cheeks flushed as he eyes twinkled in their wide depths. Eyes focused on the front. Red nail fingers twisted brown shoulder length hair as she continued to lick her lips as if eyeing of a dessert.

Bonnie could only take a wild guess that it wasn't the information on the Black board that was making her classmate a love sick fool.

"What are they all staring at?" Bonnie heard Scott's question as he placed his book onto the desk next to Bonnie's. With Allison making her way in front of him.

Glancing around the rest of the Room. Bonnie's well shaped eyebrows rose above her mascara coated lashes. Reaching towards her hairline as she noticed that all the other girls where doing exactly the same as Stiles Girl.

Bonnie and her group of friends weren't the only ones who had noticed the change in the female population of the class. If the Glaring daggers of the boys were any give way.

"I have a feeling that it has something to do with our new teacher." She snickered as she leaned over to her bag and grabbed the book, pencil case and drink bottle from its depth.

Dragging them from the depths of her bags, as she took that time from moving bent over to take a sneak peak at their new teacher.

What she saw as she stood up, was something she would call a Nightmare.

Book's and pencil case spilled to the ground from numb fingers as her Bottle dropped onto the table and rolled towards Scott's foot. Stopping just as Bonnie stopped her movements. Her breathing. Everything, as she let her eyes focus on the new teacher standing at the front with a trademark shit eating grin in place.

Making all the girls around her swoon in their spots.

* * *

**~Earlier that Day~**

Damon strode into the school dressed in his black button down shirt, a pair of dark jeans and the scent of Arami coating his body. The vampire arrived just an hour before his class would start, cutting his time so that he wouldn't have to spend more time in this wretched place then needed.

Students milled around in every corner, cutting in front of him. Earning themselves glares of aggravation from the cerulean eyed stranger. He had to smirk as his eyes locked upon a pair of students, more importantly. A male hand wondering up a skirt of a girl that looked to be a year older than him. Damon silently cheered the student on, as his eyes left the M rated scene that was occurring in the corner.

The first stop he made was the Teachers' Lounge. Where, as he closed the single wooden door behind him, noticed that every single teacher was assembled together. Drinking tea or coffee and holding food in their spare hands as they whispered to one another. Damon followed the conversations that were shared privately. The lift of corners of his mouth showed his humour at the words he caught on.

Although the conversations were interesting in a second of Damon's lasting life, the scene that grew quite was a pitiful scene. Albeit the pounding of high caffeine strung blood that pounded in his ear made up for the current situation that he had placed himself in.

Damon's tongue snaked out of its cave to wipe across his lips. Licking in anticipation the moment their heart rates excelled when they all brought their attention on the stranger.

He did the rounds. Introducing himself to the teachers of the school. Shaking hands, being down right semi Stefan. No fangs baring, no insults. A flirt here, an incentive there. Plans for a snack here. And he was done with the scene before him. Only lingering around to make sure a certain date with a certain hot Latin teacher was in order for the night. Before he escaped to his second and last stop, where he would be staying for the next hour and a half of his day.

Damon couldn't help but to bark out a laugh at the irony of his situation. He had teased Stefan endlessly for going back to school. For repeating those classes over again as he himself went on an endless party of a buffet for one.

And now here he was. Damon Salvatore teaching a class.

Entering through the small wooden door. The silver hold of the handle snapped down, allowing Damon to push open the door. Stepping over the threshold and into the room. A deep breath sucked into his mouth as his eyes scoured everything in the room.

History. He was going to be teaching the same subject as Alaric.

Wondering through the classroom, marble white fingertips grazed over the desks, heading into the direction of the front.

The chairs were arranged so that there was one person to a chair. Like Mystic Falls. Although these ones were of a much lower standard and were a wooden light brown. Unlike the white clean pricy desks back at home.

The Green Blackboards hung across the front wall, wafting the scent of dust and used chalk. Standing a meter away from the wall laid out before him, was a wooden desk.

Damon let his body fall into the black plastic chair as his fingers rested against his chin. His eyes slowly descended until they were firmly shut. Damon let his breathing adapt to the rhythm that followed the drum of the footsteps outside of his door.

Students yelled to one another, collaborating with the rush of footsteps overlapping. Metal slammed against metal occasionally broke the pace, when the peers would rustle with their bags as they either placed a book into its depths or back into their rightful locker.

Betrayal seeped into his bones, even while Damon sat as still as a statue. Focusing all his attention on the students outside looking for a certain voice.

"Teaching. Imagine that." He spoke into the silence. Rolling his eyes to no one but himself.

And that was how Damon remained. Coming to terms that he was treading on his Best Friends territory, as he waited for that soft judgemental voice that matched a particular girl that did not belong here.

Damon lifted his head the moment he heard Bonnie's voice calling out to someone.

"Stiles. Who the hell names their kid Stiles?" Damon's eyebrows lifted upwards before letting half fall down, perplexed. Following the conversation by his ears, while his eyes barely took notice of the kids that were making their way to their seats.

Bonnie's voice grew louder as it joined in with another Male voice. Instantly Damon recognized them to be the two boys that were with her so early in the morning the other day.

Shifting wide eyes from one very exposed chest in front of his desk, towards the doorway where he could see the top of Bonnie's head. The brown locks hung down low and straight, moving with her movements. Her intoxicating scent melted through the sea of pounding lust scented pulses around him and reached up and caressed his blood thirst.

Damon wondered and not for the first time. If the blood that he had tasted that night she had destroyed his locket, was the same now that she was much stronger. A lot more mature. Even though Maturity was never lacking.

Stalking around the desk, he let his body lean against the hard brick behind him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Watching as she made her way to a seat directly in the middle. Followed by the two boys that he had been unfortunate to meet in a different form.

Bonnie was dressed the same as she always did when she was at Mystic Falls. But something was different. She was more open in her choice of apparel, but barely noticeable. Only Damon could notice the minor differences. Her black jeans fitted her like a glove, extending those legs of hers. Her feet were covered in ankle boots, and yes she always wore little heels. But these were long length heels. The very kind you wore when nightclubbing. Matching of her look was a black cardigan and a deep red top that neckline was recklessly plunging lower than he had ever seen her wear.

Damon's lips pulled back into place as he watched her bend forward. Her hands searching and pulling her gear from her bag. And he knew that soon she would realize that he stood there, only a few steps away. And that thought alone spilt his lips even wider. Defining the dimples even more.

Tension so thick shot into the air the moment emerald eyes had caught sight of Damon's piercing baby blues. The pounding of her heart enticed Damon in. His gums itched for realise while his eyes began to dry. The faster her heart pounded the more her heady scent wrapped itself around him.

Honey, Roses, Magic and Bonnie all mixed together to make the most delectable smell to enter the Vampires airways.

Halting the process was never difficult for Damon, but right in that moment. Smelling her fresh blood once again, it proved to be a task to rein the beast back.

"Bonnie." A pale young boy leaned all the way over his desk, Damon knew by voice alone that this one was the one with the Idiot father who called their kid Stiles. It was a wonder he didn't tip head first over the desk as he fiercely whispered towards the witch.

Damon kept his eyes locked onto the flamed olive eyes. Waiting for her to do something they both knew she couldn't do. Not without giving up who, what she was.

His knowing smile that graced his lips only deepened the glare in her eyes.

"Bonnie." The other boy fiercely whispered, the pup. Worry etched on his face as he let his gaze linger from the new teacher and back onto the frozen form of Bonnie. Not understanding what was going on.

"Bon." Stiles and Scott whispered at once, louder this time. Not enough to grab the attention of their peers.

Bonnie chose that time to snap out of her trance, as she let her lips pull back into that smile he had to admit to himself that he missed. Even knowing exactly where that smile was heading to. Damon braced himself for the pain and wasn't disappointed when it appeared. It was like a rusty nail stabbing over and over inside his head. Piercing his brain until he felt his body inch downwards. His face remained calm, even while his jaws clench together as he gritted through the agony. A couple of seconds pass, relief surged through the vampires system when he felt the pressure of her attack relent. His fast healing already working as Bonnie made to sit herself into her seat. Even after her little game, pure anger pulsated the air around her. Rising the temperature in the room, breaking them out into a sudden heat wave that caused sweat to jump from skin and made the smell of blood all that more enticing.

Damon moved his attention around the room, noticing that everyone was oddly quiet. Their eyes upon him waiting for Damon to begin the class. Standing in between desk and wall, Damon wondered how long it would take for him to compel the class to do his or her own thing while he lounged back and enjoyed his time tormenting the witch until he could get her alone and drag her home.

Damon turned his back on the class, lifted a small piece of white chalk. Letting his fingers run across the green canvas before him as he spelled out his name.

Stopping only when 'Damon Salvatore' etched itself onto the board in his hand writing.

"Damon Salvatore." He pronounced, like he was talking to a bunch of five year olds.

"Damon's fine. Mr Salvatore is my father. And we all can see that I don't look anything like him." His eyes wondered over the crowd as he spoke. Stopping on Bonnie when he finished.

"Everyone listen because I'm only going to say this once. Don't muck around with me and I won't have to." His lips pulled back into a smile. Showing his pearl white teeth. "Punish you."

The class remained silent as he made his beginning speech. His hand itched to cover itself around a bottle of alcohol. Bourbon if possible just so he could get through the rest of the hour and twenty minutes.

"So what exactly have you been working on before my dashing face graced you with its presence?" This earned him a collective giggles from the girls.

Hands shot up in the air as far as they could reach. All trying to be the one he called on. Damon watched as everyone, expect the little band of group that formed around Bonnie looked on with eager faces.

"Bonn—Miss Bennett." Damon purposely slipped, watching in amusement as all heads whipped to the sun kissed girl who was glaring at the pages laying upon her desk.

Her head slowly rose from the pen that was moving endlessly across the paper.

"I think it would be a good idea, Mr Salvatore." Her tone was forced, as Damon refrained from glaring at her choice of greetings. "To ask someone else."

"Have you not been in this class since the beginning of the term?" He asked back, slipping back into the same quarrel routines. Welcoming them with open arms.

"Of course I have been." She shot back.

"Then I am sure you are capable of telling me where everyone is at."

Murder glared in her pea green depths as she looked onto Damon and he knew that she was thinking of a hundred ways to kill him inside that little mind of hers and enjoying every scenario.

"We are finishing up our Assignments." Bonnie finally replied, earning her a winning smirk from Damon.

"And what Assignment is this?" He asked, this time to the class that had stopped watching the two like a ping pong match.

"Our own free choice Mr Sal-" A young girl at the front with short pixie cut of blonde hair, stopped when his eyes snapped towards hers. "Damon."

His lips pulled back into a distracted smile this time round.

"Well what are you waiting for? An _invitation_?" Back presented itself to the class once again, as Damon made his way to his chair. His smile turned to a smirk as he heard the stifled snort erupting from Bonnie over the sudden noise of paper, books, bags and bodies shuffling around.

And for the rest of the lesson. Damon sat in the chair, his heels propped against the wooden table top of the desk. Arms crossed over to hold the back of his head in his hands. Acting like he owned the place as he watched everyone work and silently talk to one another. Concentrating only on the conversations coming from the small group in the middle.

* * *

Bonnie had stated earlier that day that Chemistry was the longest lesson she had endured all of her time at attending Beacon High. But who knew how wrong she was. She would rather go and sit through a repeat of that Chemistry lesson then to sit through the rest of her History lesson with Damon as her teacher. It was like one nightmare gone completely and utterly wrong. Bonnie had found herself in the course of the time sitting in the middle of the room, pinching herself to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep and that the teacher was actually some stranger she had never met until this day. Unfortunately she was awake.

Throughout the hour and half of the long lesson, Damon kept himself stationed comfortably at the front of the class room, sitting back like he owned the classroom. Owned the damn school. His smirk never leaving his face, nor did his eyes on her. Bonnie knew the every single wiggle of his eyebrows, the taunting smirk that widen when he would catch her staring, and the constant staring was all to get under her skin. Bonnie had to even admit to herself that it had worked.

Remaining in her seat, the seat she hadn't so much as budge and inch from the moment she sat down. Bonnie's bag laid before her with her bottle, pencil case and books once again returned to the protective depths as she waited for the group of girls to leave Damon so she could have a word with him. With or without Magic.

Nodding her head towards the wavering last two members of the students. Scott and Stiles stood by the door, looking onto Bonnie with clear expressions that if she needed backup to just say the word. Bonnie merely shook her head and waited until the door was firmly shut before she let her lips move into a silent whisper.

Chanting a spell, only to be stopped half way.

"Uh uh." Damon stated as he turned around to face Bonnie. His index finger moving side to side. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Unless you plan to throw me against a wall and have your naughty way with me. Just think a little scandalous teacher student classroom fun."

His eyebrows wiggled as his cocky smirk made its appearance.

"I won't tell if you don't." He winked towards the moving witch.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Bonnie ignored his words, only allowing the disgust on her face show him how completely repulsed she was. Instead asked the question that had been burning on the tip of her tongue since the first moment she saw him.

"Is that any way in talking to your teacher Miss Bennett." Damon smirk grew wider as he stepped forward. Invading her personal space.

"Is this some sick joke of yours?" Bonnie sucked in a deep breath.

"Hey, look everyone Bonnie hasn't been here for months. Lets just suddenly go and find her, mess up the life she has worked for just because Damon can or." Pausing for dramatic affect. Stiles had truly rubbed off on her. "Because Elena has asked begged for someone to come get me?"

A cold dry laughter rippled through the air, mixing in with the heated air of the anger that was spilling from her skin.

"Whatever Elena wants, Elena gets. Isn't that right Damon? You would do anything for her. Bend over and submit your neck like a werewolf." Bonnie finished with a definite snap of her arms locking under her chest.

Damon leaned down until Bonnie felt his nose ghost across her own.

"Nope." His lips popped on the letter 'p' "You've got it all wrong Witchy."

"Oh really?" Bonnie cut him off. "Oh how could I forget. What Damon wants, Damon gets."

"Finally remembered that Judgy?" His condescending voice stroke the angry flames burning within her.

"Well guess what. I am not going home with you. I am not going back to fix whatever problems you have back at Mystic Falls. I. don't. care." She jutted out a finger, poking into Damon's chest.

Her first mistake.

A short gasp halted before escaping her lips as she was assaulted with a silent image of Elena. Elena as a Vampire just standing there with her fangs bared and her lips moving. No sound left her mouth but she could make out the words. It was clear in her eyes surrounded by veins.

_No no, this isn't what I want to see._

"Did you get to see our future?" Damon spoke, bringing her back to the present. "Do tell me it's a rumble in the sheets."

Bonnie took a big step back, holding up her hand to stop Damon from moving closer.

"You're disgusting."

"Don't deny your feelings Bonbon. It won't do any good for you. All that need bottling up inside of you."

Olive eyes latched onto Piercing Blue. Lips turned into a scowl as she searched his blank face, looking for something. Something that would tell her exactly why Damon had come here of all places and so out of the blue. The quiet air around them crackled with the building tension between them.

"Why are you here Damon?" Bonnie finally broke the heated silence.

"You know the deal Witch. Once your beloved 'Sister' of yours chooses. The other leaves Mystic Falls."

"So you just so happen to choose my town and become my History teacher because Elena chose Stefan?" Emerald eyes rolled, as the unspoken sarcastic 'right' hung in the air.

"You're the one that goes on about Fate and all that other crap." Damon stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't believe you Damon. I know you." Bonnie paused as she corrected herself. "I understand you. You are here because you have a plan up in that psychotic mind of yours. It somehow has something to do with me otherwise you wouldn't be in this town."

"Fine." Damon stated with an emphasise of a wave of hands in the air.

_Dramatic Much_.

"They need you. Elena needs you." Bonnie knew exactly what he was doing when he threw the Elena card on the table. She couldn't help but snort as her eyelashes lowered further down, as he earned himself a painful aneurysm.

"Get this through that thick skull of yours Damon." She towered over the Vampire on his knees, continuing her assault on his mind. "I am not going to go back simply because you guys need a Witch to solve your Problems. Elena is dead do you understand that Damon? She is gone. My only human connection. My Bond I had with her is gone. There is nothing for me there." With that she turned around on the heels of her boots and turned to exit the classroom. Grabbing her bag in the process.

Slinging the strap over her shoulder as she flung open the door. Barley missing Scott's nose that hung to close to the door.

"Sorry." She muttered as she walked vigorously from the room. Stares followed in Bonnie's wake, and at the trail left behind by the jogging Scott and Stiles. The threesome making their way outside where surprisingly to Stiles and Bonnie, Derek stood leaning against his car with the typical Derek frown pulling at his eyebrows.

"He's—" Bonnie spoke towards the figure on the car, not even getting anything else out when her name being called stopped her.

Turning around on the heels of her ankle black boots, just in time to watch the opening double doors close behind a furious Damon.

Bonnie stood between the steps and Derek's sleek car, the man in speaking suddenly appeared by Bonnie's side. A warning growl slipping through his pre-licked lips as he continued to move forward until he was on an angle in front of Bonnie.

"Move it Fido." Damon stated the moment he reached the group.

"If you try that again Leech. I will rip out your throat with my bare teeth." Derek warned, his voice growing lower as his words came out through waves of growling.

"How sweet." Damon mocked. "Got yourself a guard dog Judgy?"

"Damon, Don't." Bonnie warned as she looked to Stiles and Scott. The latter moving to protect Bonnie on the other side.

On the side that Bonnie could see Scott, she watched as his lip lifted until it was shaped into a snarl. His hands balled by his side, as the try to lock in his anger that was barely holding itself in.

Bonnie made a point of her head towards Stiles the moment his eyes connected with hers, and jabbed in Scot's general direction. Her intentions clear on her face.

"Come on Scott." Stiles approached the shaking Beta. Pulling on his arm to move him away from the chest banging Supernatural's.

"Scott." Stiles tired again finally getting through to the hard headed werewolf. Leaving the testorone filled air to stand in the breathable air of the sidelines.

"Good little pup. Leave this to the big boys." Damon let his head cock to the side, eyes wondering over to the Growling teenager. Rolling his eyes at the pathetic werewolf before him the moment he caught the flash of yellow that appeared in his brown eyes.

"Now lets cut to the chase." Damon spoke, as he took a step forward. Not close enough for the other to wrap his teeth onto Damon. But close enough to invade personal space.

In that moment, Bonnie wondered how she wasn't chocking from the tension that amped the moment Damon moved even closer towards the Werewolf who hated invasion of privacy and space.

"I'm taking Bonnie back home. You can run along with your tail between your legs. And maybe just maybe I won't rip your heart out and serve it to your little pup over there in a silver bowl carved with Rex on it."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Derek's voice laced with a growl as he glared at the Vampire.

"You think you can stop me. She's coming."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Derek repeated.

"What are you going to do about that Pup? Going to try and stop me?" Damon let his lips pull up into a grin. His eyes roaming over the shorter man before him.

"Cut the crap both of you." Bonnie shoved her way in the middle of the chest baring males. Glaring at both of them. "Remember last time Damon? Klaus isn't here and by the time you get to him. It will be too late." Bonnie reminded him with a killer glare.

Damon let his eyes zero in on Bonnie. His lips pulling back it an even tighter smile. His gaze never leaving hers. Damon leaned his head backwards, his body twisted around until he turned on the heels of his shoes and marched his way to his car.

Standing still, eyes following after a utterly clam and simmering Vampire. All Bonnie could hope for in that moment was that there was no blood on the news when she woke up the next day. She had half a mind to go after Damon to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Bonnie remained with her back presented to Derek. Her hands balled into a fist, anger still coursing through her veins. A littler shimmered down, but still heating her sun-kissed skin. When Bonnie could no longer hear Damon who had sped off the moment he slammed his door shut behind him. Did Bonnie turn on the Werewolf.

"I get that you are protecting me." Bonnie tried to say in a clam voice. But as much as she took deep breaths it didn't take the hard bite out of her tone. "But I can look out for myself and I hate reminding you of last time Derek."

"You're a part of my Pack Bonnie. I protect what's mine." Was all that he said as he let his eyes drop from the spot Damon had disappeared from to Bonnie who stood in front of him.

* * *

**Note:** _You have no idea how much I wanted Bonnie to do a Harry Potter moment there and go "How dare you stand where he stood." I must apologize for my long absence. I have had the internet gone for over a week and I tell you it was one long week. So I have finally got it back today and finally posted up the next chapter. Thank you for reading. :)_


	4. Complications

**Note**: _Here is the next update for Hanging in the Balance. Now in my last chapter I had hinted at the moment things have changed with Berek. If you want to know exactly what happened – I am going to create a one shot called 'When the Night Falls.' It was better than adding a history part to the story. Now that will be all the updates I will be doing until Christmas is over and New Years Eve! Unless I squeeze one in. Sorry about that guys. But have a lovely Christmas if you celebrate it and have a wonderful new years eve – hopefully you all have a wonderful new year! :)_

**Summary:** _Derek and Bonnie once again try to find the Alpha but coming up with nothing, they two chose to spend the afternoon together doing.. well nothing but talking. Damon announces his presences in the form of a History teacher and Bonnie is in his class. It doesn't go down to well when Derek and Damon have a little Vampire/Werewolf show off._

**Disclaim:** **_I do not own any of the characters. This story wouldn't be here today without the lovely creators LJ Smith and The CW_**

* * *

"I get that you are protecting me." Bonnie tried to say in a clam voice. But as much as she took deep breaths it didn't take the hard bite out of her tone. "But I can look out for myself and I hate reminding you of last time Derek."

"You're a part of my Pack Bonnie. I protect what's mine." Was all that he said as he let his eyes drop from the spot Damon had disappeared from to Bonnie who stood in front of him.

At Derek's words, the young witches head snapped to the side so fast that the lower back of her neck groaned in protest. Keeping her hands locked to her side so that she wasn't tempted to rub at the pain that was throbbing there. She trained her eyes on the dark shades that had graced itself upon Derek's face. Her emerald eyes had widened at his statement as a sense of acceptance had flared deep within her.  
This is what Bonnie had always wanted, wanted to be accepted into a family and be placed in an equal manner. To be protected rather than the protector.  
Of course she didn't mind protecting those she care about, but at some point it got a bit ridicules at how they always turned to the easy fix of sacrificing everything Bonnie had to save and protect them.  
It was a confliction at its highest form.

But even while her gut fluttered with the sudden depths of butterflies. Bonnie felt another emotion burn inside of her. Eating at the edges until she fully comprehended exactly what it was. Independence. A strong stubborn independence.

She wasn't anybody's. And she definitely wasn't to be placed into something so possessive.

Sucking in a breath through her heat shaped lips. It took a second before Bonnie was able to speak.

"That's all good and well Derek." Bonnie breathed out as she fought the urge to show him exactly how she was feeling. Whether that be to reach out with a thankful gesture or to punch him into oblivion. It was a tie so far.  
"But remember who you are talking to." A ringing sense of finality strung her words to a full stop. It was all that she needed to discuss on the matter. Anything else added would have only placed fuel to the burning flames that were stirring between the Werewolf and the Witch.  
There was no need for regrets, especially at how far the two had come.  
One wrong word could bring them back to square one where he would turn to ignoring the living hell out of her or treat her like she was a walking pest that needed to be squashed.  
Only to have Bonnie resort back in kind and show him just how much his treatment of her was uncalled for.

This would only lead to heated arguments, where nothing would be compromised or ended on a good note.  
Plans would be shot to hell that is if they got that far.

Bonnie heeled boots rotated along with her body. Moving until she was presenting her back to the man against the car and allowed her to walk away from the scene before either would tear into one another's throats.  
Bonnie liked Derek, even when he can be so frustrating to work with. Always thinking his way or no way. And when he was silent, he was painfully ignoring silent.

But when he wasn't getting on Bonnie's last nerves, he was open to new ideas. Which had slowly been a build up between the two. And he was protective and open to other ideas than risking her life with her magic.  
Always believing there was another way to do things.

They were friends and yet they weren't. It was that awkward stage where they both know they like each other and yet won't do anything about. Pushing it to the back burner hoping that it would resolve itself on its own.

Normally Bonnie wouldn't do that with any other problem, but when it comes to relationships. Well it was times like these she had Caroline who could help her come to some form of conclusion.

Without even glancing over her shoulder to see Derek, or to check if he was still there. Even though deep inside she knew that he was still leaning against the passenger side of the door. His arms crossed over his broad chest as he followed her movements with his eyes.

So predictable.

Bonnie continued on, with her curved chin jutted forwards, shoulders pulled back squared and straight. Her eyes focused only on the path before her. Not the two boys who were looking at both Derek and Bonnie like a ping pong match.  
Her only intentions was to get straight into her car.

"Bonnie." Stiles called out towards the walking witch, his legs carrying him at an awkward pace. In the middle of fast walking and running.  
"Wait." His arms continue to wave about as he tried to catch up.

Pausing a step. Bonnie allowed her head to lean on the side, her chin coming close to her shoulder as her eyes glanced sideways at that boy who had stepped a few steps behind her.  
"Stiles. Just go home. I'm Tired. It's been a long day."

Which was true, the long agitating wait for Damon to appear, the last two hours of her life spent with the dealings of Damon in her classroom. Teaching. Then to only have it round off with a Vampire, Werewolf showdown in the front of the school.  
Everything that had happened today, had finally found its placement on her shoulders. Weighing her down as she continued to push herself towards her car.

"Call me to let me know that you got home okay." Stiles called after her as she made it – finally – to her Blue Car.

Climbing into the driver's seat. Her hand stilled on the top of the door, as her foot rested against the foothold.  
Her free hand pushed upwards to pronounce a small wave, before she slipped fully behind the wheel and tore her way out of the parking lot and onto the road to the house she was living.

To say that Bonnie was tired would go beyond understatement. Her eyes held a glimmer of lack of sleep, or no sleep. Whichever way one would look at it.  
As her lips were always parted in a way that looked like that she was asleep during all her classes at Beacon Hills High School.

Allison had continued to keep Bonnie's attention most of the time, but even then Bonnie found her mind drifting off to Day Dreaming mode. Even when Lydia and Allison got into another of their conversations Bonnie could normally keep up with.

She still had yet to get a coffee in her system, already hating the fact she didn't spare a minute of her late morning to make some.

Only when Lunch rounded around the corner did Bonnie sigh out a long sound of relief as she plopped herself with her tray onto the table, in the seat next to Stiles. Who was too busy talking with Lydia who was stationed on his other side to notice Bonnie, who had practically fell into her chair.

_At least I haven't seen Damon all day_.

Yet with that thought running through her mind as she ate away at her salad. Bonnie couldn't help but become worried that he had done something to keep his time occupied. And if it was anyone other than Damon she wouldn't have worried at all but it was Damon that was the concern here.

_Maybe he left_?

With that burning a hopeful imprint on her mind, Allison had made her appearance on the other side of the table. Her hand snapped in front of Bonnie with a click of her fingers to gain her attention.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Bonnie asked as she straightened up in her seat.

"You have been spacing out all day, is everything okay?" Allison asked, concern dripped from her voice.

"I just didn't get any sleep last night." Too busy wondering about the Alpha, when Damon was going to find her and drag her back. And how exactly was she going to handle Damon after all these months of Vampire free life.

"Too busy with that secret boy of yours." You could practically hear Scott choke on his food as he glanced up at Bonnie through wide puppy dog eyes.

Ignoring his penetrating gaze, she looked over at Allison with a smile on her face. Shaking her head as she placed a baby tomato in her mouth.

"Nope. Just a lot of thinking prevented any sleep to happen." Bonnie shrugged as she was overcome with a yawn.

Two nights in a row of not having enough sleep was getting to Bonnie.

"What were you thinking about?" Allison continued asking, not exactly getting the hint to drop the subject.

"Just… Stuff." Bonnie shrugged again as her hand slapped itself on her mouth again to cover the second rounds of yawning.

"I'm going to go get some Coffee." Bonnie stated as she got up from the table leaving behind her tray with her half eaten salad which Stiles had no problem digging into.

"I'll finish your salad for you." He called after her with a mouth full of lettuce.

Chucking Bonnie called over her shoulder. "Glad it's not going to waste."

As she walked towards the cafeteria lady, Bonnie couldn't be more thankful over the fact that she had a free before hitting the pool. Although faking sick was looking to be pretty awesome idea as the day neared its end.

"Hey." Scott sidled up towards Bonnie. His hands latched onto the shoulder straps of his backpack as he fell into step with the Bennett Witch.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled towards the brown haired boy before leaning over requesting a coffee to go.

"Look Bon." Scott started only to be cut off by Bonnie's finger hanging in the air.

"Bo—" He tried again, but the look Bonnie shot his way only halted his lips to firmly shut together.

Once Bonnie had received her coffee and had taken a sip once there was three heaping's of sugar placed inside. A fourth was considered but she didn't want to be buzzing by the time she had to swim. It would only make her sick having all that water pressing up against her.

Although by the time she got a toe into the water, her magic would have burned the caffeine sugar boost away.

Licking at the hanging residue on her flesh lips, she turned to Scott.

"Walk with me." He nodded his head as they crossed over towards the double doors and followed the path outside where the two began to walk towards the Lacrosse field where Scott had to be later in that afternoon.

"What I was trying to say is that if this is getting too much for you, you can leave. Your not getting dragged along to find the Alpha. Stiles and I can handle it."

Bonnie scoffed around the lid of her coffee as she rolled her emerald eyes.

"Two sleepless nights does not mean that this Alpha hunt is getting too much for me. I've been up against worse and have put myself through worse. I'm fine. And I am not leaving you guys to handle this even if you are capable." Bonnie stated as she sat herself down on one of the benches as Scott proceeded to do the same.

"I just want you to know that we aren't forcing you to do anything and that if you want to leave then we understand. I sometimes want to leave and forget all this happened." Scott stated softly as his eyes cast around at the empty field. Bonnie smiled as she reached over and squeezed his upper arm.

"I get it. I do. I was like that when I first discovered I was a Witch. I didn't want this to happen to me, but it was my birth right that I was. I've accepted who I am." Smiling she dropped her hand back to cupping her burning to go mug.

"I was meant to be a normal human boy who went to school and never got the girl." Scott eyes dragged over to Bonnie's. "I don't want to be this."

Her heart pulled in all directions, it sounded so much like Elena when she had stated that she never wanted to be a Vampire and look where that got her.

"If there is a way to undo this, we will find it." Stubbornness leaked from her mouth in the form of her promise. At those words, Scott smiled.

"I don't know much about bitten werewolves but I know quite a bit about those who are werewolves because of their genes. But if there is a way we can make you human again. I'd do anything to make it possible." Once Bonnie swallowed the mouthful of coffee, did she finally add. "I can give my Grimoires another look." A side note more to herself then to Scott

"Thank You Bonnie." Scott smile from before beamed brighter, until it had curled around the edges until it was thinned out into a line.

Bonnie glanced at Scott in confusion at the sudden change in expression when she turned her head around to see Damon making his way over to the two sitting at the lower seats of the benches. His eyes latched upon Bonnie as he finally crossed over to stand above her.

"Witchy." He stated with a stoic of calmness that Bonnie had her guard slam immediately high up.

"Damon." She stated back with the same tone. Her eyes fixated upon him in a form of a glare.

"We need to talk." He moved in closer towards Scott, his eyes jumped from the werewolf to the witch.

"Can't. As you can see I'm with someone right now." She bit out without so much as glancing at Scott.

"Can't wait." He stated as he leaned down and looked right in the eyes of Scott's baby browns.

"You are going to keep that jaw of your shut and don't remember a single word spoken from here and until I leave. Got it pup?"

Bonnie slipped her eyes onto Scott who was still looking at Damon with pure dislike on his face. Bonnie hoped that he would follow along and not give up the fact that he has been drinking vervain. Her two digits crossed in a fruitless attempt of wishing her thoughts to come true.

"Got it?" Damon sneered out, loud enough to cause Bonnie to jump slightly in her seat. Almost like she had a silent hiccup.

Scott nodded his head as he leaned back. Damon slipped himself onto the seat. Pushing Scott away who glared at his back before taking the seat higher.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie asked the moment he laid back against the bench. His elbows resting upon the seat above him as his legs spread out to cross at the ankles.

Sitting almost like he owned the bleachers, the whole damn field.

"I'm surprised you haven't fed them Vervain yet Judgy."

"Didn't think _you_ would be coming." At her words, Damon canted his head the side as his baby blues feasted upon the girl sitting across from him.

"Who did you think would come get you, Elena? She's too busy eating humans to care about you or what you are doing." His smirk made it's appearance as Bonnie physically winced at the descriptive words Damon used.

"That peppy blonde friend of yours I have been dying to rip out her vocal chords has her own little love triangle between Klaus and Tyler to even give a moment of thought to where you are. Speaking of Klaus, thank you so much witchy for leaving that mess behind. Your welcome by the way."

"No You're welcome." She snidely commented, choosing the option to ignore his comments about her best friends.

"Tyler's fine by the way, a lot of pieces to pick up thanks to Klaus. But he is safe and.. alive." Damon continued as if Bonnie hadn't even spoken.

"Stefan is brooding as always, so it really wouldn't surprise you that his only mind had been to keep Elena away from harm's way and losing control. Yet he seems to keep letting her slip through his finger"

"Damon." Bonnie bit out past the tick that formed in the edges of her jaw. "Are you here to lie to me about everyone back at Mystic falls or was there a reason. If there is you have ten seconds to get to it."

"Come now." Damon drawled. "Where is the fun if I just got to the point. Careful Bonnie you are starting to sound like Stefan.

"Nine.. eight. Hurry up Damon or you are going to end on the floor in pain." Bonnie threatened.

"Fine." Damon sighed as if it wounded him to say that one word. "Pack your bags because you're coming home with me now."

Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes. _Not this again_.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, while Damon continued to stare at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"To anyone other than you. No." Bonnie continued to glower at Damon, it was a wonder that his clothing hadn't burst into flames with such intensity Bonnie was leashing out. "Why do you want me back at Mystic Falls so badly?"

"Simple." Damon lifted his shoulder before rolling his head to the side to full on look at Bonnie. "Elena needs _your _help." He once again threw out the key word that had worked every other time. Instead to both of their surprises. Bonnie had gotten up, her hand raked clean through her hair as she shook her head.

"She's your problem to solve Damon. Not mine." With that hanging in the air, Bonnie turned her back on the stunned Damon and continued to walk on. Only stopping a breath away when Damon had suddenly appeared before her.

"Stop being the self-righteous witch that you are and go get your bags packed. Because we, meaning you and me. Are leaving. I don't care what your guard dog says or you for the matter of fact. But we are going home." Damon stated as he leaned down until his nose was mere inches from hers.

"If you paid any attention to what I said yesterday then you wouldn't be demanding me to do that." Bonnie glared upwards.

"Go back to Mystic Falls Damon, because I am not going to go back. No matter what you say or do." With that reminder, Bonnie for the second time that day walked away from Damon. Only getting so far before he caught up to her.

Walking along side in a quiet manner that unnerved Bonnie.

Both ignoring Scott who was trailing behind them.

"They need you home. There is some trouble going on. It doesn't help that Elena's vomiting blood bags and Stefan's bunny diet up." He paused as he frowned. Glancing at Bonnie with such a furious glare that it took Bonnie a moment to responded in kind.

"You really are going to make me say it." Growling, he ran a hand through his midnight hair. "They need you. I need you back. You are the only one in that Scooby do gang that actually has the most common sense. Elena wants to continue to…" Before he could finish another word, Bonnie cut him off.

"What trouble is it?" At Damon's hesitation Bonnie knew that he had been lying this whole time. Go Figure.

"You would say about anything to get me back to Mystic Falls. Next you will tell me that Grams is back alive and wondering around without a clue as to where I am." Bonnie sneered as she strode off, locking Damon in place with an immobilizing spell as Scott ran after her.

His mouth parted to prepare to say something only when Bonnie tugged on her ear did he remember how well Vampires could hear.

A shuddered ran through his system as they continued to walk on in silence until Bonnie was in the safety crowed of bustling students did she turn to face Scott.

"Don't say anything to anyone about that. Okay?" Bonnie stated with a hard edge to her voice, only when Scott promised he wouldn't did Bonnie head off to the library to hide in a corner away from everyone for at least an hour.

* * *

Damon was pissed. He was pissed off at this town, it's stupid small town folks and what had gone down with the witch.

_Damn Stubborn Bennett witches_.

Yesterday should have been a huge waving red flag that this wasn't going to be the easy task that he had imagined. Especially considering that the key word that got the witch moving to do things he needed to be done. Was now at its expiry date.

How he was going to get the witch back at Mystic Falls was lost on him. But Damon was never one to give up. He just needed another approach.

And to get drunk.

How was it possible that in such a small town there wasn't a single Grill that had an endless supply of alcohol at his beck and call?

Damon considered trespassing into the night Club, Jungle something. But one whiff of that place and he knew that it was all for the gay men of the town.

He was solid on his sexuality, he was after all the eternal stud. But even getting plastered without a single female that was actually female and not some man dressed up in girls clothing, around to feast on wasn't that too appealing. No matter how much he needed to get a number of strong drinks in him.

Glaring at the town and its people as if the situation he was in was their fault. Damon continued to walk around to look for some place that had a bar, a supply of women and night full of promises of getting drunk and high.

Only when Damon had reached to the heart of the town did he find a rundown back of the alley type bar. Shrugging, he sauntered his way into the room. Glancing around to check out its endless source of blood suppliers before latching his eyes on a certain peppy black haired girl. Letting his lips curve into a smirk. He heard the intake of breath of surprise followed shortly by a round of giggles.

_Easy_.

Seating himself on the bar, he glanced over at the bare spot on his left. His eyes stuck upon the chair even while his mind was conjuring up the man that would have accompanied with him on this trip and had already won the persistent witch over.

_You had to go and die you selfish bastard. Especially when I need you_.

Flipping his jacket back like a raven flapping his wings, he set his elbows and forearms upon the countertop of the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon.

That was how Damon had spent the first half of his night. Drinking glass after glass of bourbon as he cursed the witch that brought him here. Only when he was on his seventh drink did Damon find his cell phone ringing loud enough for him to stop eyeing of the girl who was inching closer to him.

"Yes?" He barked into the phone, not even bothering to check the ID.

"—Damon..?" Elena's voice flittered through the phone, causing for the blue eyed vampire squeeze his eyes shut as he ran a hand over his face.

He really didn't want to do this right now.

"What do you want Elena?" He resigned, hoping to get to the root of his call so he could continue to reel the black haired beauty in for his dinner.

"Where are you? You left before I could say sorry about what I said.." She sighed as a muffled sob finished off her sentence.

"Forget about it." Damon stated, knowing full well it was his fault she had lashed out. But hey he was Damon, he pushed everyone's buttons for a living.

"Okay—" Another pause. "Where are you?"

"There's no need for you to worry that pretty little head off."

"Damon." He knew that tone so well, it was the same one that Judgy got when she was well.. judging him. Or when Stefan was about to lecture him on what he had done wrong.

"I don't get in your business Elena, so don't get into mine." Damon stated as he hung up the phone before hearing her final words.

_Don't hurt anyone Damon. I mean it_.

Anger surged through his body as he felt the girl he had been eyeing of step up towards him. Her hand rested against his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I didn't mean to pry on your phone call." Her voice stated otherwise. "Are you okay?"

Damon could have winced at how high her voice was, it was a wonder his ears didn't bleed from the ringing it had caused. It was as if she had swallowed some form of a speaky device.

"Just peachy." He gulped back the rest of his bourbon as he dropped the glass onto the table the moment he turned his body around to face the girl who was speaking once again.

"Is there anything that I can help you…" Her voice trailed off as she stepped closer. Her chest pressing against his shoulder as her hand moved from the curve of the shoulder meeting the neck, to cross over to the hair at it's end. Running her long pale fingers through the back and up.

"Feel better?" She finished as she leaned into his ear. Smirking he grabbed her arm and reeled her tight. Smashing her body up against his as he leaned in closer. Closer then how he was with Bonnie at the School grounds.

"In fact there is."

* * *

Derek stood off into the shadows. Watching as people walked by the Alleyway. Only growling once to warn of some drunk teenagers from coming further down to see what laid at the end of the dark side street.

Its dead end.

"I came as quick as could." Bonnie stated the moment she had walked into the shadows of the Alley when Derek had snuck out and latched a hand over her arm to reel her into the shadows.

"Scott and Stiles are at the front keeping watch." He could feel her body press against his arms as she cast a look out of the dark corner they were in to see Scott and Stiles who were standing side by side chatting about something that Derek didn't care what it was about. As long as they did their end of the job, Derek wouldn't be pissed off.

Breathing in deep, all Derek could smell was the only scent he come to realize as Bonnie Bennett. Roses and Honey mixed with a strange tingle that was her magic. And mixed together with another scent, creating the most mouth-watering fuckable scent Derek had the pleasure of sniffing. If he had his way he would be slamming the young witch against the wall beside him and letting his nose rest in the crook of his shoulder as he inhaled enough of her scent to burn itself on the inside of his nose.

"Lets get this over with." Derek growled in the process of turning away from Bonnie to lead her deeper into the Alleyway. Stopping only when they had neared the end.

"I can't see a thing, is it safe to cast some light?" Derek nodded his head once as he continued to glance at the young girl below him. Such young beauty, she would be about _her_ age now.

After a moment of glaring at the body that reminded him too much of certain family member, he glanced over at Bonnie who had called out his name in that sweet voice of hers, in a form of a question.

"Yes. Go ahead." Derek caught the nod of her head as she kneeled down beside her bag. Rummaging into its depths for a moment, Bonnie fished out a couple of candles from her bag and permitted her magic to light each one. Casting flickering light across the dark end. Flittering over the rust covered walls of one side which could only be building. Lighting up the green moss and garbage littered over the other two walls.

And lastly casting eerily light over Bonnie and Derek. And the Body lying in corner.

Derek lips tightened even further when he had heard the stifled gasp of shock. Bonnie stood on her own two feet, a candle in her hand as she walked over towards the Body.

"Damon." Bonnie stated without so much as a hint of surprise in her voice. Derek had an inkling it was him.

Shifting to her feet she walked towards the Candles again as Derek went to the body in search of any identification.

His hands searched the pockets of the girl, even though she only really had four. All on her jeans. Even as he continued his search he allowed himself to listen in on the call that Bonnie was making."

"Just because we are in a different town doesn't mean my promise has changed."

"What are you rambling on about now Judgy." Derek couldn't help but growl at the way this Damon bloke was talking to her and using such horrid nicknames.  
There was something about that Vampire that rubbed the Werewolf the wrong way.

"If you spill innocent blood I will kill you. Do you remember that now Damon?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about witchy. And before I get bored of this conversation can you speed it up to your point. _Please_."

"Why did you have to kill that girl? She did nothing to you." Not that Derek knew off. But looking at the young girl under him, he couldn't see her agreeing with what had happened to her.

"I didn't kill anyone Witchy. I drank from a girl but I left her with a very _convincing _story about how she had to go home."

"You are such a liar."

"You're jumping to assumptions."

"You killed this innocent girl."

"She wasn't innocent when she begged me to bang her against the wall of the alley way."

"You're disgusting."

"I know. " A long pause, stilling Derek's movements as he continued to listen in on the phone call.

"I didn't kill her." Damon finally spoke capturing Bonnie's attention who had drifted to a faraway place. Causing the Hale boy to frown at this conversation appearing before him.

"I don't believe you nor do I trust you." Bonnie stated before hanging up. Turning around to face Derek, he quickly set back to work so that it didn't seem like he was eavesdropping.

"He drank from her, but he didn't kill her." Bonnie sighed as she walked over towards Derek. Standing by his side as she glanced at the girl with mist filled eyes.

"Go. Take Stiles with you. Scott and I'll handle this." Derek commented, pushing her towards the bag.

"I can stay and help."

"You've done enough Bonnie." He nodded his head, fighting the urge to allow his hand to take hold of her again and bring her to press her body against his as he devoured her lips.  
Instead of developing the image that was burning in his mind, he pushed her away once again.  
Watching as Bonnie turned down and placed each un-flamed candle into her bag.

"Derek-." She trailed off the moment she glanced over her shoulder. But instead of voicing whatever was on her mind, she shook her head and went back to work. Only when she walked away leaving behind a single burning candle did Derek call out to her.

"Bonnie-." His brown eyes lapped up the sight of Bonnie in the low light of one candle. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he tried to push out what he wanted to say. Instead he frowned and turned back towards the body to prepare the removal.

He barely took notice of Bonnie who had left. But he knew that she had when Scott bounded around the corner his eyes hard and a little hesitant.

* * *

Curling up on the couch in the lounge room, Bonnie nursed a cup of tea to her chest. Her eyebrows pulled down until crinkles formed above each eyebrow. Her lower lip captured between white teeth as the two fronts chewed on the flesh. Her left knee was up while her other leg was curled under her. The corner of the couch rested against her back

Shaking her head she sipped onto the tea without a single thought, as her minded wondered to the events of the day.

Ever since Damon had appeared. Which she had to remind herself was two days ago.

Did everything seem to stack itself on her plate.

Not only did the Alpha demand attention with his killings, but now a Vampire from her past had made its own killings. Denying the act.

Which didn't sound like Damon at all.

Even when he didn't kill them, he boast about killing them.

But never did he ever lie about killing which only confused Bonnie even more. The bite was a clear vampire's bite and the fact that the blood was drained from the girls body was a big pointer to the only Vampire in town.

Sighing. Her mind was too over the place. With the short nap she had snuck in before Derek had called her over wasn't making much of a difference to her tired state.

Yawning. Bonnie set her mug upon the table as she fell back into the cushion of the couch. Trying to push her mind to work out the things that had happened today.  
She could push the conversation between her and Damon out of her mind for now, but the fact that Scott was there and had listened to every aspect was something she dreaded discussing with Scott.

She knew he was angry and barely restrained himself from snapping at Damon. Bonnie had seen his eyes flash at certain comments the homicidal Vampire had made.  
Bonnie was thankful he controlled himself long enough for Damon to think he was compelled.

In the far recesses of her mind, Bonnie wished that Scott had been so she wouldn't have the talk with him.  
But even as the thought pushed its way to the front. Bonnie dismissed it as soon as it came. No one should have their freedom taken away like that.

Running a frustrated hand through her hair. Bonnie got up. Grabbing her mug in the process and entered the kitchen to clean out the ceramic cup before heading towards her room where her homework laid waiting to be done.

Just in the process of climbing the stairs to her room, the front door emitted a knocking sound. Stilling Bonnie in her movements.  
Slow and careful steps placed themselves down the stairs and onto the flooring where Bonnie peeped around the corner to look at the door. Without so much as a look around, she moved forward. Hoping that the person outside was not a certain Vampire.

A ripple of relief surged through her body when she reviled the person to be Derek.

"Buried?" She questioned as she leaned against the door. He nodded his head as he gazed over her body. Instantly Bonnie wrapped her arms around her waist to cover over the singlet and short shorts she was wearing.  
Red tinged her cheeks.

"About the other day." Derek began as he glanced at anything other than Bonnie.

"I'm sorry okay." He grumbled out as he latched his eyes upon hers. "I should have worded that different. What I said. But I can't and won't." He stepped closer towards Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed as she nodded her head.

"Don't think you are completely off the hook." She warned when his face lacked his usual scowl. "I'm tired and I am over it."

Nodding his head in understanding he reached over and pressed a kiss to Bonnie's cheek.

"Night Bonnie."

"Goodnight Derek."

Unbeknownst to the two, they didn't see the man lingering in the shadows watching the two converse.

* * *

**Note**: _I want to do a big shout out to those who had reviewed, favourited and favoured this Story. You guys really know how to make my day. Hope you liked this new installment of Hanging in the Balance. _  
_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 3_


	5. Homesickness

**Note**: _Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up, guys. But moving and house hunting has been a big part of this month that has kind of made me too busy to come onto Fanfic and update my stories. Now here I wanted to do something where we get to see whats happening back in Mystic Falls. So we can see some points of views from Elena, Caroline, Matt and even Tyler._

**Summary: **_Vervain seems to be working for the Beacon Hills Gang, and Scott is the first to test it out. Things are starting to get a little hectic between Damon and the Beacon Residents, when a sudden death caused by a Vampire occurs. Does that mean there is another vampire in town or is Bonnie wrong and it was Damon who killed her?_

**Disclaim:** **_I do not own any of the characters. This story wouldn't be here today without the lovely creators LJ Smith and The CW_**

* * *

Elena flung her arms into the air just as she allowed a frustrated sigh escape her dry lips. Her body moved backwards until she felt the soft sheets of her old bed rest underneath her. Brown eyes hidden under her eyelids, her breathing turning laboured as a tear rolled down across her cheek, following a secret path that lead to the flesh of her bottom lip.

Using the tips of her pink tongue, she swiped it clean away from her lips letting the salty taste explode in her mouth. Within a second, Elena draped her arms across her face. As if hiding could prevent anymore tears.

Ever since Bonnie had left, Elena couldn't bare walking down the very street that held the empty house. Couldn't drive by Sheila's house without remembering everything. Elena went on great lengths to find a long route to not even go by her locker.

It was a reminder of what she had done, all the things she had allowed Bonnie to do thinking nothing more than protecting everyone. Saving Stefan, Damon…Herself.

It was her fault Bonnie had felt the need to move. Her fault she wasn't here with her right now helping her get through this vampire-hood. She needed her best friend. She needed Bonnie.

The scuffle of feet alerted Elena into defensive mode. Her once sagged body, stood an inch before the door. Her legs parted, her bark arched. Hands balling into fist, as Elena watched every small movement through slitted eyes. No one was supposed to be at the Gilberts. Alaric was gone, Jenna long gone. Jeremy was at school.  
And Stefan, he was at school trying to get through to Damon.

Curling her long brown hair behind her ear. Elena followed the sound of the heavy footfalls by hearing alone. Listening as they reached the top of the stairs, hesitating on the last step before they began to move once again. Crossing past her open door. The flash of brown hair and the lean body flared Elena into Action.

"Jeremy." She called out, as her feet carried her out of her parted door and towards her brother.

"You should be at school."

Jeremy turned slowly around, not really all that surprised that his sister was here. He hadn't seen her all day and counting the fact that Stefan was actually in school it meant only two things.  
She was with Damon or she was hiding away at the Gilberts which he had caught her doing quite a lot.

"I could say the same for you, Elena." He used his large hands to fix the strap of his school bag to fasten itself tighter over his shoulder. While slowly making his way back to his room.

"Jeremy." Elena stated, her voice filled with concern as she halted her brother in his tracks. Her hand rested onto the firm muscle. Squeezing.

"You shouldn't be ditching."

"Like you care Elena. It's not like you go to school every day. Give me a break." He shrugged his sister off, not even glancing at her but as Elena kept her doe eyes trained onto him. She could see the heart break that was Jeremy's companion since the disappearance of a certain witch.

"That's not fair Jer and you know that."

"Do I? Because the last I remembered she wasn't just _your_ friend." His voice broke at that, and with that hanging in the air between the Gilbert Siblings. He strode towards his room, slamming the door in the process. It wasn't long as Elena began her descent down the stairs that Music began to blare from his room.

Elena felt the prickles of guilt take hold of her once again.

_Her fault. This was her fault_.

Her only mantra as she grabbed the jacket of the back of the couch and opened the door. Finding Stefan standing just about ready to knock on the door.

One look at her glistening eyes. Stefan wasted no time in pulling her into his arms, letting his palm press onto the back of her head while the other rested on her shoulder blade.  
"It's all my fault Stefan." Elena bawled. Not even caring that her makeup was smudging and her tears were staining his white shirt.

"Jeremy's suffering. Matt's I don't know. Caroline isn't speaking to me, Damon is gone. Bonnie…" Her voice trailed off as a rack of sobs left the young vampire.

"It's my fault."

"No Elena." Stefan broke away from the hug so that he could bend over, his palms pressed onto either side of Elena's cheeks.  
"It's not your fault. Everyone is handling this different. Bonnie made the choice to leave. You didn't force her."

"No Stefan." Elena shook her head in his grasp. "If it wasn't for me she would still be here."

Stefan pulled her once more into a hug. The only sounds were of Elena's sobs, Jeremy's music blaring high above them and the occasional car that drove by.  
But all Elena heard was the mantra that was tearing at her.

_All my fault._

* * *

The rattling off knives and forks onto ceramic plates mixed with the crush of bottles and loud chewing. People spoke loudly from across the room, rising over another conversation. Until each voice was mixed into one loud noise.

Smells assaulted Bonnie as she felt more then heard her stomach grumble at the scents floating from the tray in front of her. Vanilla was the strongest that taunted her taste buds.

"Come on Bonnie it's not like you will suffer a bad grade." Stiles voice floated over towards her as they made their way from one end of the cafeteria, heading straight towards the heart of the zoo.

"I already told you Stiles." Bonnie replied over a strangers head as they tried to converse over a table filled with noisy lacrosse players. "Lydia asked to be my partner."

As if on cue, all the players turned their head in her direction. In hopes of actually seeing the girl that Bonnie was speaking about. But instead each gaze stopped on Bonnie.

"Bonnie." One gruff voice called over, ignoring the elbow that rammed into his side.

"Come sit with us." He finished. Halting Bonnie in her tracks.

Turning her full gaze from one person to the other, her smile brightened. A course of agreements floated towards her.

"I would love to. But it looks like there's no room for me." She stated truthfully. Her hands moving the tray to rest in the palm of her right hand while the other edge found its foot hold onto her hip. Her handbag sliding forward on the other shoulder as her eyes dipped from one face to the other. Noticing Stiles had long abandoned her.

"You can sit on my lap beautiful." The tallest of the bunch leered towards her, making Bonnie mentally rear back in distaste. The guys were harmless, but this certain one seemed to rub Bonnie the wrong way.

He was in a way less tamed then Damon. Crude, always invading privacy to the point where his body was practically on top of yours. His eyes had a way of undressing you and those hands.

Bonnie inwardly shivered. She remembered the first week and she had the unfortunate timing to knock into Jake. He was a gentleman at the time, with his tall built frame. Easy cocky smile that grabbed your attention. Not to mention he had the constant bed head look, that actually worked for him. It was enough to make Bonnie fell flustered, that was until he wasted no time in trying to cop a feel. And again the next day. He was just a human, and it was proving to be difficult for Bonnie to not tell him to back off with differen't methods. After using Humane warnings to tell him to keep his hands where they were it was starting to wear Bonnie down, seeing as he couldn't take the hint.

"Give it a rest Jake." Another voice floated over her shoulder. Bonnie glanced up to see, much to her relief, Danny. Lacrosse Player, and Jackson's best friend. Who also happened to be the second person Bonnie met on the Lacrosse team. Then had introduced her to Jackson and Lydia on a later date.

"Or what? You going to do something about it Machealani?" His voice boomed over the sea of noise, bringing forth everyone's attention.  
Bonnie could practically feel Danny's discomfort of being the centre of attention. Which, Bonnie on one sweeping glance, found that to be. Every single gaze was tuned into their conversation. Even much to Bonnie's dismay a very pissed off and yet amused Vampire. Who was making it painfully obvious he was eaves dropping.

Taking matters into her own hands, Bonnie walked to the head of the table. Her lips pulled back into a sweet dry smile. Her emerald eyes never once left his cold brown ones.

"Give it up Jake. Danny is ten times better then you will ever be. So stop trying to prove you are the big tough guy around here." Bonnie sucked in a deep breath as she stopped before him. Even as close as they were his head matched hers.

"Pity can only get you so far Jake." Bonnie whispered. Letting her body move back up, she glanced over at the boys trying their best to hide their smirks.

"Thanks for the offer guys. Another time?" Turning her gaze onto Danny, Bonnie nodded her head before she began her exit.

"Hey Bennett." One of the boys called out, earning Bonnie's attention once again.

"You coming to the game on Friday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She stated and with that she strode back into the sea of the lunch room. The noise once more switched back on, as her tray finally found its spot onto the table top of her destination. Sliding into her seat she glanced up to see everyone gapping at her.

"What?" Bonnie picked up her Water and unscrewed the lid. Taking a large sip, using the move as an excuse to keep an eye on a certain midnight haired teacher.

Who in her line of sight was back talking to her English teacher.

"That was.." Scott trailed off as he frowned at Bonnie, his lips parted ready to finish his sentence but couldn't find the right words to what he wanted to say.

"Awesome." Stiles replied, earning him a look from Scott who was sitting just across from Bonnie.

"Thanks for bailing on me by the way Stiles." Bonnie stated as she placed her drink back onto her tray.

"I was hungry." He stated sheepishly, his eyes dropping to his half eaten sandwich.

Danny who had taken a seat beside her not too long ago, shifted in his seat so that he could shoulder the young Bennett witch. A small smile on his lips.

"You know I could have handled it."

"Yeah I know. But Jake had that coming for a long time." His smile widened as he nodded his head in agreement. Silence descended onto the table. Each turning their gazes onto their lunch before them. Only idle chit chat occurred every now and again.

Bonnie began to slowly eat at her burger. Pulling it apart before even beginning to get stuck into it. She was trying so hard to keep her gaze away from Damon who, much to her dismay, was slowly making his way over towards her table. Bonnie tried her best to keep her attention on the small talk floating around the table, but it was proving to be difficult to keep her mind and eyes on the people before her and not on the Vampire moving in closer.

Bonnie felt her whole body stiffen, her breathing began to shorten as her eyes locked onto the haunting blues of Damon's. That arrogant smirk locked into place as Bonnie kept her face from betraying any emotion that the vampire was igniting within her.

Anger pulsed just under the surface, burning within her emerald depths as he got closer and closer. Just one table before hers. His eyes never once left Bonnie's, his smile never faltered. Only growing brighter as each step brought him that much closer.

Danny who had picked up on the tension flaring from Bonnie glanced up at Damon and instantly felt his cheeks flush. His eyes quickly dropped down once meeting the heated stare of Mr Salvatore's. His History teacher.

"Bonnie." Danny called to distract himself. Not aware that her attention was actually on the subject he was trying to avoid ever laying eyes on.

Bonnie barely even heard Danny call out to her, she was too busy trying to refrain herself from sending Damon an aneurism. Trying to not count down the steps until Damon was at their table. Fighting the urge to wipe that arrogant smirk of his face. The very one that seemed to tell her that he had a plan and he knew Bonnie wasn't going to like.

Just as Damon reached the table, his eye fluttered into a wink. Sending Bonnie in overdrive of anger.

The tray beneath her fingers began to press upwards. Floating inches above the table top as Bonnie watched out of the corner of her eye as Damon strode on past them. Flashing Bonnie a Cheshire Cat grin before walking straight out of eye sight and towards the Lacrosse Table.

"Hey Bonnie. Can I have a drink of water?" Scott's sudden question snapped Bonnie back to the here and now. Her emerald eyes flew towards the leaning form of Scott as he kept his hand firmly pressed down on her bottle of water.

"Sure." Bonnie nodded distractedly. Not even noticing Scott eyeing her tray as he slowly pried the bottle away. Relief surged across his features, prompting Bonnie to flash him a look of question.

Stiles on the other hand was still glancing at her tray as if it had sprouted legs and an arm and began doing the can can. Bonnie dropped her emerald eyes onto her tray. Glancing around in hopes of finding something that would cause such a reaction from the two. When she came up with nothing, her eyes flashed once more towards Stiles who was still watching her tray with wide unblinking eyes.

"Bonnie." Danny called, getting Bonnie's attention this time. Causing the young witch to snap her parted lips shut from asking Stiles what his problem was.

"Yeah?" Bonnie gave Scott and Stiles another questioning look before bringing all her attention onto Danny who still sat beside her with his eyes cast down into his food he wasn't even touching.

"You're looking a little Pale there Danny. I hope you're not going white on me." Danny couldn't help but let his lips slip back into a smile, laughing. Bonnie smiled in relief. For a second there she thought that he had seen what had happened between Damon and her. Bonnie's relief was short lived.

"Do you know Mr Salvatore by any chance?"

"Actually I do." Bonnie slowly stated, choosing rather to tell him that truth then lying about it. "He's from my hometown." She shrugged as her eyes seeked a distraction in her burger. Bonnie's fingers began playing with the lid of her bottle that Scott had given back prior to Danny's question. Fidgeting under the conversation topic.

But before Danny could even question further on the subject. Jackson and Lydia made their very late and swift entrance to the table. Jackson sitting at the end with a smug smirk on his face. Lydia taking the spot by Stiles, pulling out a small compact mirror. Touching up on her makeup.

Bonnie shook her head as she glanced to Allison sitting beside Scott. Both letting a knowing smile shared between themselves before turning their gaze back to Lydia in hopes of an explanation from the girl at her sudden disappearance.

As if she could sense Bonnie's and Allison's gazes, Lydia looked up from applying lip-gloss to her lips, her eyebrows raising as her newly fresh coated lips pursed.

"What?" She questioned in a brisk tone that implied she didn't really care for their question, at least not at that time.

"Where were you Lydia? We were meant to meet up here before Lunch started." Allison spoke across the table, leaning over her salad to peer at the red haired girl.

"Right." Lydia replied, turning back to her little mirror in her hand. "Something more important came up."

Allison couldn't help the shake of her head as her eyes landed on Scott. Both breaking out into grins, stifling their laughter.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the pair before her. They were truly cute.

Allison glanced at the time on her watch, shifting her gaze from Scott to Bonnie in an instant.

"We have ten minutes to go to the library before class starts. Ready?" Pushing her tray away. Bonnie watched as Stiles let his long limbs fly towards her plate, a greedy smile on his lips as he snatched up her left over burger. Shaking her head at the little routine, Bonnie couldn't contain the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Before Stiles could even get a hand on her muffin, Bonnie swiped it from his reaching hands.

"Let's go." Bonnie stated. Grabbing the bottle of water and sliding it into her handbag. The now empty tray was pushed towards Scott who gladly took it, as Bonnie stood from her spot, peeling a piece of muffin in half to hand to the other girl.

Nodding her head and calling out goodbye to everyone still seated. Allison and Bonnie began their way to the exit. The young Bennett witch sneaking a glance at Damon talking to Jake. His eyes fluttered towards her and Bonnie began to seethe all over again. She was going to have to talk to him sooner rather then later.

* * *

"I don't care Tyler. She's my best friend." Caroline stated as she curled herself up in the big bed that belonged to the very Hybrid that was pacing from one corner to the other. His arms crossed over his bare chest, causing the muscles on each arm to bulge.

Her eyes casted itself willingly upon his naked form. Trailing from his thin lips, over his broad shoulders and down until they reached the strap of his boxers. Before making their way back up to those puppy dog brown eyes.

"You show up unexpected at her door. What do you think she's going to do?" Tyler stopped his movements as he turned completely to face the blonde vampire with a tilt of his head. His eyes glancing downwards at her.

"Invite you in and forget everything that has happened?" Caroline dropped her gaze from his face as she glanced at her long fingers wrapped tightly in the blankets she had pulled to her chest.

"I get it Caroline. I do." Tyler went on. "But what do you think will happen when we do find her?"

Shifting around the bed, the young hybrid pulled the girl under the covers out to wrap herself under his arm.

"If I was in her shoes Tyler. She would go to the end of the world looking for me. Who knows she could be in danger. She might need me Tyler!" Caroline practically yelled the last part. Her eyes wide as they looked up at her Hybrid Boyfriend.

"She needs you or do you need her?" He questioned. Watching as one second she was by his side and the next she was walking around her room pulling pieces of her clothes back onto her body.

Sighing, Tyler ran a hand over his face and up through his hair.

"If you're not going to help me then forget it. I'll do it myself." Her footfalls turned heavy as she began to storm around his room. Trying to search for the other pair to her ankle boots.

"Come on Caroline. Don't be like that." He stated, as Tyler carried the boot that was hidden underneath the bed to the steaming vampire.

Snatching the boot from him, Caroline slammed it onto her feet. Turning on her heels with an umph and a flick of her long bed head hair. Striding out of Tyler's bedroom without so much as a single glance back.

"Caroline." Tyler called after her, pulling a pair of pants on as he began to follow after her down the stairs.

"Caroline." He called out again, zipping up at his pants just as she pulled open the door. Her eyebrows pulling down in confusion as she watched a figure bound its way up towards the large doors that were still held open by Caroline.

"Matt?" The Bubbly Blonde questioned just as Tyler reached her. Glancing over her shoulder to see Matt pulling up short at seeing the two blocking the doorway.

"What's going on man?" Tyler questioned as he moved out of the way, prompting Caroline to do the same. Both watching as Matt slowly made his way into the large entrance room, facing off the two supernaturals.

"Didn't know you had company Tyler." He stated as he felt Caroline pull him into a sudden hug. "Hello to you too Care."

"What are you doing here Matty?" Caroline asked as she let go the moment Matt began to pull away.

"Stefan asked me to find you. Elena has lost it again." On hearing Matt's words. Tyler couldn't contain his eye roll. Shifting away from the two by the front door, he began his way to his father's study where he knew the good alcohol was kept.

"I'll go right now. Bye Matt." Tyler waited for a goodbye from her, but the thud of the door was his only farewell. Shaking his head as the echo pierced through the room and bounced off the walls. It wasn't long before Tyler had company again.

"Fighting with Caroline?" Matt questioned by the door of the Study, his arms crossed over his large jacket as his eyes followed the Hybrids every move. Tyler turned around with a shrug of his shoulders, slowly striding his way over to the desk. Placing himself onto the hard wooden surface edge.

"It's Bonnie." He stated. As he let his fingers lock themselves onto the ledge as his eyes found source on Matt's once again. Silently gauging for a reaction. The wash of dejection flared on Matt's face, before he covered it with a tight lipped smile as he nodded his head in understanding. Wasn't all that surprising to the Hybrid.

Sucking in a deep breath that Tyler heard but made no comment. Matt slowly made his way over towards the front door, opening it a crack as he watched Caroline's little car make its way onto the road and out of sight. Only when he was sure she was long gone did he turn back around to the office.

"I take it that you have something to say without Caroline ears prying in?" Tyler questioned, not once removing himself from the spot as Matt did his little check-up.

"I went by her house again." Matt confessed. His hands sliding into his pockets in search for something. "I wanted to see if there was any clues. Something that would tell us where she is."

"And? What did you find?"

Pulling out a piece of paper he held up the scribbled writing of a large amount of numbers. All home numbers, only a few mobiles scribbled at the edges of the paper.

"Is one of those Bonnie's?"

"Not exactly." Matt stated as he walked further into the room and placed himself onto the couch. His arms resting on his knees as he glanced up at Tyler for a moment. Before trapping his eyes onto the piece of paper that was clutched in his grasp.

"While I went over at Bonnie's house, her father was there. I was talking to him about school and he mentioned Bonnie. I asked how she was. And he let slip she was with family." Tyler frowned towards Matt. Sliding off the desk to sit on the other side of the couch.

"But she doesn't have any family other than her mother."

"That's the thing that got me. Remember back when Stefan and Damon came to town and not long after Bonnie left for a whole Summer?" Tyler shook his head. He wasn't close with Bonnie back then, and still not as close now. He didn't keep track of anything but his own coming and goings.

"She's was staying with her cousins or something. I think her mother's side." Tyler nodded, prompting Matt to continue.

"I found their number in her father's little address book. Once I left I called them and they basically told me she is staying with a friend of Sheila's." Matt concluded.

"But what's the numbers for?"

Matt went silent for a moment, before he felt his voice clearing as he coughed a few times.

"I broke into Sheila's house." Matt confessed his second crime for the day.

"As in Bonnie's witchy Grandmother?" Tyler asked. He had heard all about Bonnie and her Grams who had the ability to wield nature and weather and transfer souls into one body to another. Tyler was a part of one her spells, quite a few if he remembered.

"Yeah. She wasn't too happy about someone breaking into her house. I feel horrible for disrespecting her. But after I told her what I was doing. It was like she was aiding me or something. It was freaky."

"Dude do you even hear yourself?"

"You go break in that house then."

"Can't. I'm not invited in."

"Right." Matt shifted slightly before continuing on. "I found a bunch of people that Shelia was in contact with. There was a lot. So I narrowed down the search to those that I think Bonnie might be with." Tyler on hearing this glanced back at the piece of paper once again.

"You think that one of these numbers might be able to tell us were Bonnie is?" Tyler asked rising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"If she picks up yes. I'm just hoping that she won't trace the number and find out it's from Mystic Falls." Matt paused for a second, adding. "I didn't want to get Caroline's hopes up."

"Okay then. Use my father's phone. Just don'tget _your_ hopes up man. I already have one girl that's crying." Tyler commented as he bounded of his seat and headed to the liquor cabinet. Grabbing two bottles and two glasses, before carrying them over towards Matt stalking towards his father's desk. The barely contained hope clear on his face.

* * *

Bonnie bounded down the steps, her fingers working to place her jacket on. Her heeled boots clipping against the hard flooring as she rushed towards the kitchen were Deaton was working his way through a large teapot of tea, his eyes bouncing from one piece of paper to the next.

"I'm going over to Lydia's tonight. Don't wait up." Bonnie stated to the distracted man, watching as his hand never seemed to break from the long paragraph his was imprinting onto a lined piece of paper.

"Looks like I will be up late tonight, Bonnie." Deaton replied against the rim of the ceramic tea cup Bonnie had bought him a week into her visit. His voice muffled.

"Get an early sleep will you, you have to get up bright and early tomorrow."

Walking over towards the hunched form of Beacon Hills one and only Vet. Bonnie could immediately smell the strong scent of Vervain flowing from the still hot pot sitting upon a bunch of books. Reaching over Bonnie placed it once more on the ceramic plate that was created for the Kettle to be locked into. Making sure as to not tip over and break. Spilling its contents.

A small smile placed upon her features as she placed a hand upon his shoulder. Squeezing the muscle slightly before grabbing an apple in the fruit ball. Twisting the fruit between her fingers, Bonnie gaze bounced from one piece of paper to the next. Not understanding anything that caught her attention. Pursing her lips, Bonnie turned away from a sentence on what seemed to be the procedure of a Cat's Castration. Grimacing slightly into the bite of the apple, Bonnie peeled her eyes away from the gruesome report and headed straight towards her bag still draped across the kitchen counter.

The musical noise of the phone ringing snagged her attention as she grabbed the handles of her handbag. Pulling the apple away as she began to chew on the piece of apple in her mouth. Swallowing just in time to hear Deaton's voice.

"Could you get that for me Bonnie before you leave?"

"Sure." Bonnie pulled her bag over her shoulders just as she began to fasten her pace to reach the phone in time. The ringing was blaring in her ears, growing louder as she drew closer. Just as the machine was about to pick up the phone call. Bonnie snagged the phone of its hook and placed it towards her ear.

"Dr Deaton's residence, this is Bonnie speaking."

The quick intake of breath followed shortly after her greeting, halted Bonnie in her movements. Eyebrows pulled down in a frown as she glanced at the lightened screen telling her that she was still in call.

"Hello?" Before she could even hang up on the silent call. She heard the unmistakable voice on the other end.

"Don't hang up." His deep voice floated down the line, her bag dropped to the floor as her body leaned against the wall of the hallway in shock. Her hand clutched onto her apple as she felt the juices leak over her hand.

"Bonnie?" Tyler's voice floated through the other end of the phone, penetrating through her shock.

She knew this was bound to happen. Damon rocking up meant the other people at Mystic Falls would soon follow suit. Finding her where she expected none of them to search.

"How did you get this number Tyler?" She bit out in a hush voice. Glancing about her as the back of her hand fluttered towards her forehead, her breathing rough as she tried to calm her heart that was thudding against her ribcage in hopes of breaking out of her.

"I have my way." Was all he stated as Bonnie could hear him move from one room to another.

"Don't.." She trailed off. Unsure what to say.

"Tell Caroline? Elena?" Tyler finished. In which Bonnie made a noncommittal sound.

"Look I get it okay? I had to leave after I found out I was a werewolf. I left for days, weeks. I just couldn't handle being around everyone." Bonnie could remember Caroline and Carol going on about how Tyler had up'ed and left after the incident of Jules kidnapping Caroline. Of course it was only her bubbly friend who knew the real reason. As for Carol, she wasn't too sure what she thought of her Son running away. It could have been the loss of his father. Bonnie wasn't too sure what excuse Tyler had used.

"Looking at my mother and Caroline. Finding out about Vampires was just the last straw. Everyone needs to escape, I get it." Tyler finished. She could hear the flutter of someone snoring in the background. Mixed with glass touching upon glass.

"Then why try and find me?" Bonnie asked. Causing Tyler to bark out a dry laugh.

"Caroline." Bonnie heart literally skipped a beat on hearing her name. She had only uttered that name in her mind, never had she once heard her name out loud. Thanks to Damon and his habit of making nicknames for people. Hearing it from Tyler really made it feel like a stake was pierced into her heart. Homesickness rocked through her system as the witch's form found a spot on the hard flooring beside her bag. Her legs pushed up against her chest.

"I know I should've told her I was going, I should've told everyone where I was going. But I didn't. And I'm glad. I can't go back Tyler. I don't want you guys turning up and looking for me. Bringing me back there. It doesn't feel like home anymore."

"Hey save the mushy stuff for someone else Bon. I get it, don't need to go into the deep details." Tyler paused. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Not even Matt. As far as they know you could be anywhere in the world."

"Thanks Tyler." Bonnie commented as she sucked in a deep breath. "Look I never got around to apologizing to you about Klaus and the whole body switching."

"Forget it. I should be the one thanking you. Don't get me wrong we could have done a different body, because after I heard what Klaus did to Caroline in the woods…" Tyler trailed off before he coughed once and continued on. "But if you didn't do what you did then I wouldn't be alive right now. Caroline, and everyone else wouldn't be either."

Silence meet each other as Bonnie could feel the stinging behind her eyes. All she got was crap from everyone the moment she had saved Klaus. There was nothing else she could do in that short space of time she had. She couldn't save Klaus and kill him at the same time. They always thought she could do more then she could. To do the impossible.  
Which she had on countless of times. But how do you kill an Original without killing him or saving him? You just couldn't.  
Especially when that said Original was a Hybrid.

"Hey Tyler. There's a kid here, he's a new werewolf. I was just wondering if you could help me out with him. He was – is – just like you when you found out."

"You can never escape the supernatural once you're a part of it can you?" Tyler shook his head, chuckling.

"Yeah I'll help the kid. You know my number. Call me whenever."

"The thing is. He's bitten."

"Bitten? That's not possible."

"Isn't it? Could you see if you can find out more on it? Maybe how to un-do it for bitten werewolves?"

"Yeah. I'll look into it."

"Thanks. How's everything-." Before she could finish he was already cutting her off.

"Quiet. No problems. It's like the calm before the storm. But I don't feel any impending doom coming out of nowhere. So everyone is safe and sound."

"Thanks again Tyler. For everything. I'll call you later."

"Bye."

After hanging the house phone up, she peeled out her mobile from her back pocket of her jeans. Slipping it in her shaking fingers, as her thumb brushed through her old phone's contacts. Looking for Tyler's number. Once Bonnie found it, she opened his number in text format.

Typing a quick message, her thumb hovered above the send button. Hesitating. If she did this, this was full on letting someone back at home have a connection, a line straight towards her. Having the leverage of being able to contact and trace her at any time.

Tyler promised he would keep her secret. She knew that he understood the need of escape. But could he keep it from Caroline?

Pressing the send button. Bonnie hoped she didn't regret her choice.

Pulling her body up from the floor. Her fingers combed over her hair and her clothes. Wiping away any dirty or fluff from sitting on floor. Her fingers sort through her contacts as she searched for Scott's number. Pressing the call button she waited for him to answer before she asked if he was alone. Bonnie walked back towards the kitchen. Placing the apple in the bin and washing her hand. Glancing over at Deaton as she dried her hands. Not all that surprised that he was still in the same position when she had left him a couple of minutes ago.

Sucking in a deep breath, she strode from the kitchen into the hallway where she grabbed her bag from the floor and the keys on the side table. Shouting goodbye to Deaton, just as she slid outside into the night with her phone still pressed to her ear.

"It looks like Damon isn't the only one that found me"

"Are you okay?" Scott asked down the muffled line.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bonnie lied as she descended her way down the steps and towards her car. "I'm kind of glad he called because this friend isn't like me or Damon. In fact he is like you in a way."

"A werewolf?"

"Yes and no. He once was. Now he's a Hybrid. But he's looking into bitten werewolves and how to undo it all. A cure of sorts."

"How do you know he has the answer?"

"His family are Werewolves Scott. They date back all the way to the 18th century. Even further I think. All the founding families have this quirk in keeping all their historic information tracked and written down somewhere. Even more so when it comes to their family dirty deep secrets." Bonnie locked her phone into the car charger the moment she had climbed into her Prius. Switching from phone call to loudspeaker the moment she started her engine. Bonnie began the story of the werewolves dating back to the time of Stefan and Damon's birth into the Vampire world and all the way towards Tyler and his situation.

Making her way straight towards Lydia's house.


End file.
